


At last, Fire and Blood

by Rhey_Targaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragons, F/M, I lied, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jonerys, Jonerys babies, Oh and also some Lannister/Starks babies cause I felt like it, People are gonna end up in flames just like roasting marshmallows, R Plus L Equals J, Rhaegal 2.0, Still not sure about the fate of some people in there..., Targaryen Restoration (by the end of it I hope...), They all have Targaryen-ish names sue me, They saw it coming anyway, Tyrion and Sansa never got an annulment so..., cause that’s all we asked for in season 8, like four of them counting Drogon, lots of them - Freeform, might be throwing in some Gendry/Arya scenes if I feel like it..., targlings, this is me trying to write something decent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhey_Targaryen/pseuds/Rhey_Targaryen
Summary: “What is it Snow? Everything alright? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost, and I’m not talking about your bloody direwolf”___________________________________________________“How would you know if the man you saw was your father?”“I’m pretty sure the sword with a white wolf’s head and ruby red eyes as a pommel is a dead giveaway.”___________________________________________________“Well, it appears that I was correct, all those years ago,” stated Tyrion as Sansa raised her eyebrows in question. “We’re all fucked.”Sneak peek of the first three chapter of me trying to imagine what would happen if Daenerys is brought back to life, throw in some Targaryen and dragon babies as well, and there you have it!___________________________________________________ON HOLD for an unlimited amount of time (I know it’s been months since I posted anything) but ya girl has a life and things happened but I promise I’ll finish my baby one day, that’s for sure!Y’all can still leave me suggestions as to how YOU think how things should go!





	1. The Dragon In The North

**Author's Note:**

> What you’re about to read is my first ever attempt at writing a Game of Thrones story, so I hope you like it! 
> 
> I obviously don’t own any characters from the Game of Thrones universe as it all belongs to GRRM (well, except the few original characters you’ll see)

_Eleven_. Eleven years since the North and the six kingdoms ruled by the Stark children were at peace, at last. But what did he really know about it? For all those years he was stuck north of the Wall, having absolutely no contact whatsoever with the few lords and ladies still alive in the south. Not even a scroll carried out by one of Winterfell’s soldier to give him news about his cousins, all three of them. _Nothing_.

 

Jon Snow, or rather, Aegon Targaryen as his mother named him at birth (Why by the Old Gods he bore the same name as his dead older brother was still a mystery to him), felt beyond betrayed by his own family. They had used him as they pleased, and he loathed to think about how easily they had manipulated him. He never should’ve trusted the whole pack of them, and if he was ever given a chance to change the things that happened in the past, keeping his own bloody mouth shut in the godswood on that fateful day would be his top priority.

 

How he wished they had never left that boat sailing North, or that cave after his first time riding a dragon. How he wished she was still here. The love of his life, his Queen, his _Dany_. To this day, he still didn’t know what came over him as his own traitorous hands had plunged his dagger right into Daenerys’ heart. He remembered that he only wanted to talk with her, to know why she did what she did out there when two moons ago she never would’ve done anything of that sort. Jon remembered kissing her, and then feeling like he was suffocating as he felt something clawing at him as that same thing was gaining control of his body, only to open his eyes once again to the horrible sight of a deadly weapon lodged into Daenerys, the look of confusion and betrayal on her face something he never would be able to forget.

 

Jon knew if he ever saw his siblings -cousins- again, he would only feel hatred towards them, and he knew it would be hard for him not to end their life, especially Bran. That cold-hearted man that took his place when he went beyond the Wall was not the little brother he once knew before joining the Night’s Watch. No, that man who looked at him straight in the eyes, an evil smirk barely noticeable on his face, who basically told Jon all the horror following the battle of Winterfell could’ve been avoided if he so much as opened his damn mouth, that wasn’t Brandon Stark, son of the former Lord of Winterfell Eddard Stark. _Gods_ , he should’ve known something wasn’t right the moment he came back north with the Targaryen army, he should’ve known...

 

Jon was suddenly shaken out of his dayly brooding session when he heard Ghost growling menacingly at whatever was coming towards them. Slowly, he unsheathed Longclaw and turned around, finally seeing the apparent threat he and his direwolf were facing. It was difficult to see anything as it was still early in the morning and the sun wasn’t quite out yet, and the trees surrounding them certainly didn’t help, but he could hear light steps approaching him. _A woman_ , thought Jon as a his eyes caught the sight of a small being covered in a black cloak lined with what he was sure to be a blood red color.

 

“Who are you?” asked Jon as Ghost took small steps towards the stranger, and no answers came his way.

 

His direwolf ignored him and went forward until he found himself ten steps in front of the stranger. Then, to Jon’s surprise, Ghost sat down and tilted his head to the left, looking curiously at this new person who stood firmly in front of him despite the direwolf being twice the size of a small horse and clearly towering over her. A small pale hand came out of the cloak and the woman -no, the _girl_ , judging by her size up close- went forward, now finding herself one step in front of Ghost. His companion bent his head down and sniffed the small hand, and then the enormous beast that scared literally everyone shitless everywhere he went, licked the small hand and wagged his tail. _The idiot wagged his bloody tail_ , thought Jon. He never wagged his tail for anyone except for him, and by the Gods, Ghost never once whimpered like he was right now, not even for him. _Who the hell is she?_

 

“My Lady, I don’t know who you are, but please step away from him before he does something to harm you,” said Jon as Ghost turned his head towards him and huffed in annoyance. The girl then scratched behind the white beast’s right ear and rendered him useless as the direwolf flopped down on the snow-covered grass, presenting his stomach, eagerly awaiting his belly rub. _Bloody hell Ghost, you’re not a puppy you’re a Direwolf!_

 

“No offense, _my Lord_ ,” said a sweet voice coming from the girl now rubbing Ghost’s belly, “but your direwolf seems to think I’m perfectly acceptable. Isn’t it right, Ghost?”.

 

Jon’s blood ran cold. Hearing his direwolf‘s name coming out of the girl’s mouth was enough for him to advance menacingly towards her. He never once said it, so how would she know? As he went to Ghost’s right, Longclaw raised high in front of him, he saw the girl tense. He still couldn’t see her face and that bothered him for some reason.

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, _my Lord_ ” said the girl as another pale hand came out to lower the hood covering her face. His eyes went wide and his heart skipped a beat as beautiful silver hair were revealed to him. He was afraid to look higher but he did, and what he saw there nearly made him fall on his knees. _Purple eyes... No, lilac eyes. The same as Dany, but that’s impossible..._ thought Jon as he felt his heart clench at seeing this nearly perfect copy of Daenerys. “If something was to happen to me, you would find yourself in a...let’s say, hot situation. Because you see, _my Lord_ , I’m not alone.”

 

And just as the words came out of her mouth, a mighty screeching sound was heard from above and the area around them became darker, if that was at all possible. Jon still thought he was dreaming, and then it was a dream no more as his eyes came to rest on an enormous landing dragon, his dark green and bronze scales a shock to him. As the beast landed and crushed more than a hundred trees on its way, Jon came to realize that this was definitely not Drogon ( _Gods_ , the thing was at least three times bigger than Drogon had been years ago, and he wasn’t even sure his memory was correct about it, so the thing might even be bigger than he thought), and that the sheer size of it could have easily covered the entire castle of Winterfell. Its head was more than thrice the size of what Drogon’s head had been, and he wouldn’t dare look at its enormous teeth.

 

If seeing the girl wasn’t enough to make him fall on his knees, then the menacing growl coming out of the huge dragon’s mouth certainly was. Ghost for his part, didn’t move an inch as he was now standing up on his four legs, looking into the huge golden eyes of the gorgeous beast, more fascinated than anything else.

 

“If you would please put away your sword, my _Lord_ ” said the silver-haired girl as she went to pet the massive dark green dragon’s snout as if it was just a puppy, not unlike Daenerys used to do all those years ago. “It would save us some trouble. My sweet Rhaegal doesn’t like how your sword is raised against me, and we both know what dragon fire does to people. Don’t we, _Aegon_?”

 

“How...How do you know my real name?” asked Jon as the girl grabbed some spike from the side of the dragon’s jaw and hopped on its head as easily as one would mount a horse. “And why do you...why do you look like _her_?”

 

“Oh, I think we both know the answer to that question. Deep down you know, I’m sure of it,” said the girl as the dragon raised his massive wings to take off. “It was a pleasure seeing you for the first time, but it certainly won’t be the last. Mother might be angry at me for coming here, but she knows you were a victim as much as her all those years ago. She’ll be pleased to know you’re still alive.”

 

As the dragon flapped its wings once, creating a small snow storm around them, the only thing that came out of Jon’s mouth was his broken voice saying “What’s your name?”.

 

A small smile appeared on the girl’s face, and then “Rhaenyra Targaryen is my name, _father_.”

 

And, as the girl took off towards what he could only guess to be Essos, Jon remained speechless on the ground, looking at the otherworldly duo flying away far from him until he could no longer see them. He couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. Jon stayed frozen on the ground for what felt like hours. He didn’t even hear his red-headed wildling friend coming up behind him and therefore jumped like a scared prey when a rough hand clapped his back.

 

“What is it Snow? Everything alright? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost, and I’m not talking about your bloody direwolf”, said Tormund as he helped him get back on his feet.

 

“I might have Tormund, I might have.”

 

And as the three of them walked back to their small makeshift camp that happened to be on the opposite side of the dragon’s landing site, the tall red-haired wildling seemed to remember something and stopped walking. Jon would’ve laughed at seeing Tormund’s face if he wasn’t still trying to recover from that unbelievable meeting.

 

“Snow, I’m going to say it as nicely as possible,” said Tormund as he made Jon face him. “What the fuck happened out there that all those fucking trees are destroyed now?”

 

“A dragon happened Tormund, a bloody dragon.”

 

“Don’t dragon always burn shit to the ground? You must be shitting me then, Snow.”

 

“ I wish I were Tormund, I so wish I were.”


	2. The Daughter Is Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaenyra trying to be sneaky coming back but failing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still reading? Thank you T-T

A small hooded figure was making its way swiftly through the hallways of the biggest pyramid in Meereen, trying as hard as she could not to make any sound lest she be noticed by the guards. And in her experience, you do NOT, by all means, want to get caught doing something you should not be doing by Dothraki guards. It always meant trouble, not from them, but from her mother.

 

The first time it happened, she was only five and she had dragged her twin out of their chambers to sneak out of the pyramid at night. They only wanted to go and see their big brother Drogon where he usually slept, the place where you could overlook the whole city, which was quite far but they didn’t care at that time. However, their nightly adventure had been ruined by their three other smaller but still fairly big winged siblings, awaiting eagerly for them outside and making such loud screeching sounds that it was impossible nobody heard them. And BOY were they heard. The enraged look their mother gave them when the two little girls were brought before her by the Dothraki guards scared them so much that they actually fled from the room and locked themselves away in their chambers, clinging to each other and crying until there were no more tears left in them.

 

She shuddered as she stopped in a corner, already thinking of her mother’s reaction when she sees her. She wasn’t five anymore, she was ten now, nearly eleven in a few months, which meant the consequences of her sneaking out were much less pleasant than they were back then. But then again, she never attempted to fly away with her dragon over the Narrow Sea to reach another continent and being gone for days. _That_ was going to get her into a lot of troubles. And it’s not like Rhaegal was trying to be discreet when he dropped her off on that landing site either, letting out a roar that she was sure could be heard from Westeros as she cursed him. _Stupid dragon_ , she thought as she reached another hallway.

 

Finally reaching her chambers’ door, she opened it and stepped into the room, at last letting out the breath she wasn’t aware she was holding.

 

“I hope you’re happy with your little adventure my sweetling,” said the dangerously calm voice of her mother. Rhaenyra nearly screamed in terror as she turned around, coming face to face with her mother as she tried to make herself seem as small as possible against the door. “DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE?! Your sister was in tears for THREE DAYS with you gone who knows where!!! What the hell went through your mind when you decided to get up and leave us all behind?! You and your sister are the only precious thing I have left in this world besides the dragons! Do you not care about your mother suffering if you had died out there ?!”

 

“I’m sorry mama! I know you would’ve locked me away if you knew where I was going to go! Lya and me know how miserable you are everyday without him, you told us so many times! So I had to go!” screamed Rhaenyra as tears ran down her face. In her rant she now found herself standing up crying in front of her mother.

 

“And where did you go Rhaenyra? Where exactly did you go that it took you three whole days to come back to us?!”

 

“North of Westeros alright?! Rhaegal led me beyond the Wall, to HIM!”

 

Silence. For one whole minute, silence enveloped them both, and then it broke as Daenerys crashed onto the floor, eyes brimming with tears and both hands over her mouth.

“How...how is that possible? I thought he was done for when I learnt that he was sent to the Wall just before you came into the world...I just assumed...”

 

“But you never believed he was dead mama, that’s why you kept telling us about him right? He’s alive, I saw him with my own eyes,” said Rhaenyra as she wiped a tear falling down her mother’s cheek. “And if you don’t believe me, you can always ask Rhaegal.” At that, Daenerys laughed but kept shaking her head, still not believing her daughter.

 

“And how would you know it was him?” Asked Daenerys as she took hold of her little girl’s shoulders. “How would you know if the man you saw was your father?”

 

“I’m pretty sure the sword with a white wolf’s head and ruby red eyes as a pommel is a dead giveaway. And plus, nobody else has an albino direwolf like Ghost. Although I’m sure he was smaller the last time you saw him, that thing is just like an overgrown puppy, just like the dragons,” said Rhaenyra as she hugged her mother then looked into her eyes. “But without the rock hard scales. Also, minus the dragon fire coming out of his mouth.”

 

Tears of joy were now coming out of Daenerys’ eyes, and both of them were still crying and laughing a little as the door connected to this room on the left wall opened, and in walked a raven-haired copy of Rhaenyra who was trying to understand what was happening until she saw her twin and tackled her to the ground, out of their mother’s grasp.

 

“RHAE! Where was your dumb ass when your twin needed it?!”

 

“Langage Lyanna!” scolded Daenerys half heartedly. She didn’t dare to try and separate her daughters though, for as long as she could remember, no siblings ever had a close relationship such as theirs. Then again, any other kind of sibling relationship would be better than the shit one she had with Viserys.

 

“I’m sorry mama,” said Lyanna as her amethyst eyes met her sister’s lilac ones. “RHAE! Where was your idiotic royal behind when your twin needed it?!”

 

“Well...you know how mama keeps talking about papa as if he was as good as dead, when we both know she never believed that crap right?” asked Rhaenyra in an innocent voice as their mother glared at her. “ Well...one thing led to another and three days ago, I packed some things and asked Rhaegal if he could lead me to our father.”

 

“Did he?” asked Lyanna, stars shining in her eyes.

 

“That he did,” answered the silver-haired twin as a big smile appeared on her face. “When I saw him, I wished for you to be here. You wouldn’t have been able to restrain yourself like me. It was so hard not to run to him and give him the biggest hug he ever had in his entire life, but I’m so happy that I got to finally meet our papa. And Ghost.”

 

“GHOST?! ARE YOU SHITTING ME?! Screw dad, I want to meet our papa’s direwolf too!”

 

Daenerys rolled her eyes at her daughter’s words, but she smiled all the same. After being resurrected by the Red Priestess Kinvara when Drogon took her body to Volantis, she had believed for some reason that Jon was dead, which wasn’t helped by the scroll she got via an informant from Westeros that said Jon was doomed to go to the Wall, again. She was so sure he was going to do some stupid things and get himself killed, and for a time she felt he deserved it. After all, it didn’t matter if she was alive now, he had still tried to kill her, his love, his _Queen_. But she also remembered the look of horror on his face as he hadlooked at her dying self in the throne room, the pain and grief in his eyes something she never wanted to see again.

 

For a time she felt lost as she took back her role as Queen Of Meereen, with no one to guide her but an insufferable Daario who didn’t know what a “NO” meant. And the Red Priestess Kinvara, but that was a story for another time. When the remaining Dothraki arrived back from Westeros, Daenerys, who was then near the end of her miracle pregnancy, felt that she finally got a part of her identity back. But it still wasn’t enough for her. She needed to know why Jon did what he did, but she also knew she could never know lest people knew she was still alive and try to kill her if she made the effort to have more information that wasn’t known by everyone.

 

And then, thanks to Kinvara, she knew why. The Red Priestess had shown her a vision of the past granted by the Lord of Light, showing enough for Daenerys to know that her wrath was fixed on the wrong person. Jon was as much a victim as she had been, used as a pawn in his cousin’s cruel game. The current King Bran the broken was the one to blame, using everyone around him, even his own siblings, to finally get his hands on the Iron Throne. Daenerys relished in the fact that the bastard would never sit on the chair made out of Aegon the Conqueror’s enemies’ swords thanks to Drogon. The idiot didn’t deserve to sit on the throne her ancestors had built anyway.

 

Brandon Stark was going to pay for what he had done, and he was going to perish the same way that every era began : with Fire and Blood.


	3. The Letter to the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scroll is received and people realize they’re screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp...that’s me blaming every bad thing on Bran, cause let’s face it he was the real villain this season right? Or is it just me thinking that? 
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

She knew the moment her fingers grabbed the scroll that something was wrong. Sansa knew all those years ago that it was stupid of her to listen to her little brother. Family was the most important thing there was in her eyes, after all her late mother’s House’s words were “Family, Duty, Honor”. But following Bran’s words and commands was the biggest mistake of her life.

 

What had she done? Why did she act like the woman she despised the most in all the realms? Why didn’t she give a chance to Daenerys instead of acting like a petulant child and ask about the North’s fate every second of every damn day?

 

All her silent questions would remain unanswered, because all of that was in the past now. Sansa took a deep breath as she broke the seal and her eyes flew over the most beautiful handwriting she had ever seen.

 

 

 

_“To Sansa Stark, the Queen in the North._

_I know what your brother did, I know what he is. I know Jon Snow (or should I say Aegon Targaryen now?) never wanted to put a dagger through the Dragon Queen’s heart, and that he only did so because your filthy brother possessed him and made him kill the love of his life. But don’t worry, mother knows all of that and she forgave papa some weeks after we came into this world._

_I also know that you, dear Sansa, had a choice. You let yourself be manipulated by your brother, not questioning a word he said because you were afraid of losing another member of your family. That’s what mother told us multiple times anyway. But in doing so, you betrayed your own blood. **My own blood**._

 

_I shouldn’t even be writing to you right now,mother would be furious if she knew, although I suppose she’ll come to know about it when we come your way. But Rhae insists that we try to reach out to someone (she means you), our only known family member still alive that didn’t turn bad, at least not as much as Bran right?_

_Let it be known that I tried to warn you of the storm coming your way, so that you could prepare yourself and your household. Our sweet winged siblings can’t wait to give our mother justice. They’re restless._

_Soon, we’ll come to right the wrongs committed against my family and take back what was stolen from us, and if you’re familiar with House Targaryen’s words, then you know how we’ll do it._

_**With Fire and Blood.** _

_Kind regards,_

_Lyanna Targaryen, Princess Of Meereen.”_

 

 

Her eyes went wide with fear as the piece of parchment fell to the floor. Her breathing quickened and she was this close to loosing it. Sansa closed her eyes as her hands gripped the wooden railing nearby, trying to calm herself down without much success.

 

Five minutes later you could see her storming through the castle, the troubling scroll tucked away in one of her pockets, and her breathing nearly as bad as it had been minutes ago. When she finally reached her goal, Sansa kicked a door open to reveal a nursery that was nearly empty, except for a wooden cot pushed to the right side of the room.

 

Like a woman possessed, she rushed to the cot and grabbed the sleeping child that was in it, relief overflowing her body as the familiar weight came onto her. She must’ve made quite a lot of noise when she opened the door, because as soon as she sat down on the chair next to the cot, a highly panicked maid made her way into the room, followed by one of her personal guard.

 

“Your Grace is everything alright?” asked the man in armor as he looked everywhere into the room for any signs of threat. The maid tried to take the sleeping babe out of her arms to check on it, but she was rewarded with a string of curse from Sansa and was kicked out of the room by the guard himself. “Did something happen to the little Prince? You look concerned your Grace,should I fetch someone?”

 

“Everything is fine Ser Eryan,” said Sansa as she took a deep breath. “Would you be so kind and bring my daughter to me? She must be in the library with her father, or at least she was the last time I saw her.”

 

“At once, your Grace,” was the kignt’s answer, and ten seconds later she was alone once again.

 

Sansa allowed herself to relax in the chair, letting her hand run over the blond curls of the one year old babe she held tightly to her chest, her son. He might not look like her at all, but he was her perfect little boy, born on the hottest summer day they ever had in the North, or so she was told. She had labored for two days before her little prince decided to show himself, his cries even louder than his sister’s had been. Oh how they had laughed, her husband and her, when they realized their son was the perfect embodiment of what a little Lannister should be. Yes, a _Lannister_. Blond hair, green eyes, all of it.

 

You couldn’t really blame her for being married to Tyrion. They never had an annulment in the first place, so it was only normal for her to take him back as her husband. Well, she didn’t really think like that in the beginning, but it was the only plausible solution for her to stop all the remaining northern lords from courting her. She didn’t have anything against the lords, but most of them were nearly three times her age. And she certainly didn’t want to marry one, and then have to marry another one ten years later when the previous lord dies. No, it didn’t suit well with her. 

 

Nobody accepted Tyrion at first, not even her in the first few months after Bran sent him North, only seven moons after the end of the Last War. But she certainly accepted him faster than her lords did, and it came as no surprise to anyone when she requested to be married to Tyrion, once again, but this time in the godswood. A Lannister being their King went not well with the northern lords and ladies, even as it was apparent that their Queen loved and trusted him. Yes, her, Sansa Stark, who years ago hated nothing more than the Lannisters, fell in love with one of them.

 

Tyrion was finally seen asKing when she birthed their daughter and heir to the North, their little princess Joanna. The little girl made everyone happy everywhere she went, smiling at everyone and running away from the Maester whenever she had a chance to, not unlike Arya did at the same age. She looked nothing like a Lannister mind you, with her red hair and dark grey eyes, but just like her father she loved reading any books that she could get her hands on. When the northern lords and ladies were at Winterfell, she acted like the perfect little princess , but the moment they were gone, out with the proper manners and her little spitfire raced to the stables like a wolf and hopped on a horse faster than any other well-trained rider.

 

Lost in her thoughts as she was, Sansa was startled to hear a knock on the door. She jumped on the spot and accidentally tightened the grip she had on her son, and unfortunately woke him up as a voice she knew all too well rose up in the air.

 

“Sansa my dear, is everything fine with you? Can we come in?” asked the concerned voice of her husband. She stood up and opened the door, placing her now wide awake son on her hip. As soon as she did it, a not so small body crashed into her legs and she nearly fell on the floor.

 

“Mom! Did you want to see me? Ser Eryan said you did, but he also said that you looked concerned about something, so that’s why father came,” said the nine year old girl as she locked eyes on her little brother. “ELRIC! Who’s my most favorite little brother in all the realms?”

 

“He’s your only brother Joanna, that’s why he’s your favorite,” said Tyrion amused, as he proceeded to lightly tickle his daughter. “Now why don’t you take your brother and go play in the corner over there? Your mother and I must talk.”

 

The red-haired little girl huffed in protest but still did as she was told and took her little brother out of Sansa’s arms to go play by the window. Husband and Wife locked eyes and went to sit down at the table near the door, the little man drawing out a chair for his wife as she rolled her eyes at the display. Both rulers’ chair were near enough that Tyrion could place his hands on Sansa’s, and when he did so he found out that his wife was very tense.

 

“Now Sansa, I know you know that I know you, so don’t try to get out of this and lie to me again,” said Tyrion in a calm voice, tracing circles with his thumbs on the back of Sansa’s hands. “Your lord husband happens to notice many great things, and knows a lot about everything. And he also knows that you are hiding something from him. So, what is it?”

 

“You and clever words,” uttered Sansa, rolling her eyes once again. She took out the scroll she received and held it up for him to take “And you’re a King, not a lord. Stop trying to belittle yourself like that.”

 

“What is this? When did you receive it?” asked Tyrion, genuinely curious about the broken seal of the scroll with no apparent sigil. He opened it without reading the words and looked at his wife. “So? What is it?”

 

“You’d be surprised about the long journey a piece of paper can take to reach us. I received it some thirty minutes ago, and you’ll find that, after reading it husband, nobody really knows everything about all that is happening in the world,” declared Sansa as Tyrion started to read the letter. He wasn’t even at the end of the first paragraph when he began to turn pale, and by the end of it the color was completely drained from his scarred face and he looked ready to faint on the spot. “And?”

 

“Well, it appears that I was correct, all those years ago,” stated Tyrion as Sansa raised her eyebrows in question. “We’re all fucked.”


	4. The Dragons Take Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is put back into his place and the Targaryens fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, if you didn’t guess that my favorite house is House Targaryen there might be a problem XD  
> And I love dragons. Drogon trying to wake up his mom was the saddest scene I’ve ever seen on this show, and I’m gonna cry each time I watch it, just like Mufasa dying in the Lion King T-T 
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy your reading!

Daenerys rolled her eyes for the millionth times this morning, tired of hearing the man in front of her complaining. Daario had been a good friend and advisor for the past eleven years, but he sure still didn’t know when to shut his mouth when it was expected of him. A month ago, her daughter had come back from a three days trip to Westeros on Rhaegal, bringing with her news that made her cry with joy for a whole week. Her Jon was alive.

 

The day after Rhaenyra’s return, Daenerys quickly made preparations for her army to sail back once again to Westeros, with the firm intention of finishing what she had started long ago. The Westerosi people may call her the mad queen as they pleased, but she wasn’t about to let go of the heritage her Ancestor Aegon the Conqueror had built for his family. Fire and Blood was the beginning of her reign, and so it shall bring her the downfall of her enemies.

 

But at the present time, all she wanted to do was toss her annoying advisor into the fire. That man had the audacity to demand that she stay here like he owned her, and it seemed to greatly amuse the Red Priestess Kinvara who was standing in a corner of the room, a small smirk adorning her face. Finally she had enough and she stood up angrily as Drogon roared outside.

 

“ENOUGH!” yelled Daenerys as the Second Sons’ commander immediately looked down. “I’ve had enough of you trying to worm your way into my personal life and act like you own this city. When your Queen says she’ll sail to Westeros to take back what was stolen from her, she will. You pledged your life and your sword to me, which means you must do as I command. I won’t have you postpone our voyage any longer. Have your men ready by the end of the day. We sail for Westeros tonight.”

 

The man bowed and left the room in a hurry, throwing a dark look at the smirking Priestess. The woman dressed in red approached her queen and waited until she spoke.

 

“Do you think me too harsh, Kinvara?” asked Daenerys as she looked out the window. The red woman shook her head and took the Queen’s hands in hers.

 

“Not to worry my queen. He might not give up on you now, as he did for the past decade, but I’m sure his advances will stop once you’re reunited with your rightful King. He might even get killed by him, who knows,” said Kinvara as Daenerys blushed slightly and turned away from her. “I see you still doubt about your nephew. Your heart belongs to him, as his still belongs to you. Don’t listen to your head my queen, it only brought you destruction and grief in the past. Listen to your heart this once Daenerys Stormborn, and it shall lead you to your very own happiness.”

 

“I might just listen to you my friend,” uttered Daenerys as she smiled. “Can you go and bring my daughters to my chambers please? I need to speak with them. And you can go back to your own activities until we depart from Meereen . We’re not coming back here until I’m through with them.”

 

It was thirty minutes later that the Targaryen twins entered into their mother’s chambers to find her in a teal-colored dress on her bed, a thin dagger resting on her lap. The twins looked at each other worriedly and made their way to sit on each side of their mother, both of them putting an arm around her. The Queen grasped their free hand and took a deep breath.

 

“Do you know what this is?” asked Daenerys as she felt her twins’ gaze on the weapon. “It’s the dagger that killed me, the one your father used to end my life when...when he got possessed by his cousin.”

 

“Is that really the one mama?”asked Lyanna as her eyes narrowed on the weapon. “Why are you showing it to us now?”

 

“I don’t really know. It’s just that...” nervously said Daenerys as she closed her eyes. “I just want you to know that I love you both, and I also want you to be careful. Westeros is not a place for gentle hearts, and people will want to end your life and mine once they learn that we still breath and talk in their world. They tried to put an end to our family, killed our allies and most of them betrayed my trust.”

 

“But we’re ready for them mama,” said Rhaenyra as she hugged her mother with both arms. “You don’t have to worry about us defending ourselves, we’ve got Drogon, Rhaegal, Aeryx and even Rhaena. The dragons are not dead yet.”

 

“And plus, you didn’t let us learn how to fight for nothing,” declared Lyanna as she put her head on her mother’s shoulder. “Even you won’t go down without a fight this time. Blackfyre wasn’t returned to you for nothing mama.”

 

“Even then, I want you both to be careful. Of your actions and your words,” said Daenerys as she got up and put away the dagger in a wooden box. “Now come my sweetlings, I feel that your siblings are agitated and a flight is in order.”

 

One hour later, the three of them were at Meereen’s gates, waiting for their dragons to land. The vast field in front of them might’ve been as big as half of the city itself, but it certainly couldn’t fit three massive dragons (in reality it could, but they wouldn’t try to do it again, as when they first tried it three years ago the youngest dragons fought for Daenerys’ attention as she was their mother,and Drogon was so annoyed by their attitudes that he gifted them with a swipe of his claws on their chest, and they took weeks to heal properly). However, one of their winged companion was perched on the mountain to the left side of the gates, and was looking at them with her icy blue eyes. Yes, her.

 

You might mistake this one for Drogon if you weren’t familiar with the Targaryen’s dragons, but of course their mother would know. Where Drogon had red spots, this one had white ones, almost like snow. Out of the three dragons that came to life when she was resurrected with the help of Kinvara on a funeral pyre, this one had been the smallest of them all. Her icy blue eyes scared her at first, resembling those of the Night King too much for her not to be afraid. But this sweet female dragon had wormed her way to her heart and along with the two other hatchlings, they became her children.

 

Drogon wasn’t exactly thrilled at first, to have his mother’s affection directed to someone else other than him. But her fierce son had warmed up to them and acted like a big brother would with the hatchlings. He had a sweet spot for the little female, whom she named Rhaena, and let her do all her acrobatics on him when she was no bigger than a small dog. But Daenerys saw how he looked at the dragon who was now Rhaenyra’s. He looked at it with sadness in his eyes, and her heart broke for her son. She knew he was remembering his other winged brother Rhaegal, because she did too. His dark green and bronze color played a big part in it obviously. Call her sentimental if you want, but this little one she had named just like her previous son because he acted and looked just like him.

 

And then there was Lyanna’s dragon. His entire body covered in golden scales were reflecting the sun rays right into her eyes as he was the first one to land in front of them. His big silver eyes were fixed on her as she welcomed him with a pat on the snout, and then it was like no one else existed for him but Lyanna as the little girl happily sauntered towards him.This one was a real attention seeker, always roaring above the pyramid in the hopes that his mother or rider would notice him. Her three newest winged children had been fairly big when the twins were born, but Aeryx had been the most gentle with them, and already protective of her black-haired little girl right after meeting the twins for the first time one week after their birth.

 

“I know Aeryx, I know,” said Lyanna as she scratched under the massive jaw of her dragon. “We’ll be racing the others soon enough brother, now stop acting like a puppy and let me jump onto you.”

 

Rhaenyra and Daenerys laughed as Lyanna climbed on the dragon and settled behind its giant horns over his head, the massive beast’s eyes moving as a human’s would when rolling them in annoyance. The dragons’ growth had been a total surprise for her. While she didn’t think Drogon could grow any bigger, she had been surprised when he began to get even larger when the three new dragons came into the world. And while Rhaegal, Aeryx and Rhaena were younger and were as big as a decently sized castle, Drogon remained her biggest child. She didn’t how and why it happened, but it did. Daenerys still liked to mount Drogon on his back, because thanks to the mental connection she had with him he still heard her no matter the distance. But her daughters had taken to sit on their dragons’ head instead, finding it even better than sitting on their back.

 

“Mama? Aren’t you going to get on Drogon? He’s going to put you there himself if you don’t hurry,” yelled Lyanna’s voice from above.

 

Daenerys looked up and saw that both her children were way up in the air and her last two dragons were looking at her expectantly. She went to give a long awaited pat to her only winged daughter and then approached Drogon who huffed in annoyance, sending a small sandstorm onto the gates behind her. And then Balerion the Black Dread come again purred like a cat would as his mother put her arms on the side of his gigantic snout. The smoldering red pits he had for eyes opened themselves again when Daenerys climbed onto his back, and he turned his massive head towards her with a look of longing.

 

“Soon, my son. We’ll get him back soon.”

 

And up they went, all four of the dragons now flying over the city and chasing each other around, nearly destroying some ships as they flew too close to the sea. But they laughed through it all, enjoying their last moment of real serenity.Because today was pure, today was peace.

 

And tomorrow will bring them **justice**.


	5. The Beginning Of A New Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragons return to Westeros and a raven can’t see anymore. (Thank you who? The lord of light of course!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaand here I am, with a big ol’ chapter! I admit I wasn’t expecting it to be this long, but I kind of got transported by the flow of it and decided to write it long anyway XD  
> And plus I didn’t want to cut it into two, cause it doesn’t make sense to me anymore if I do T-T 
> 
> I’m just gonna let you enjoy this wonderful chapter that’s my favorite so far (any guesses why? Hehe)

“SNOW! SNOW WAKE UP YOU BLOODY BASTARD!”

 

The booming voice of Tormund Giantsbane nearly gave Jon a heart attack as he woke up, Ghost growling disapprovingly at the wildling next to him. He shouted at his old time friend to get out of his home so that he could put some clothes on, to which he received “What ya wanna hide from me Snow? I’ve seen it all! Now come on, hurry your pretty face and come out quickly!”

 

Finally putting Longclaw on his sword’s belt around him, Jon got out of his “home” (nothing much really, just a decent sized tent made out of animal skins and big tree branches that was big enough for him and Ghost), but he stopped walking as soon as he got out. His eyes went big and he gasped at the sight. Behind him, Ghost whined in protest but he remained frozen. He couldn’t move, even if he wanted to, for in the waters of the bay of Hardhome were hundreds of ships, all showcasing the red three-headed dragon of House Targaryen on a black background. _I never thought I would see it again in my life_ , thought Jon.

 

“Come on Snow, an old friend wants to see you,” yelled Tormund as he grabbed him by the arm and led him to the small dock of Hardhome. All the wildlings formed a path that led to the waters, and Jon already could see a small rowing boat attached to the dock. On it were all too familiar soldiers dressed in black and spears in hand. _Unsullied_.“I think you’ll want to talk to this one.”

 

Jon was about to ask Tormund who he was talking about, when one of the Unsullied who seemed to command them all took off his helmet and a small sense of fear enveloped him. This was no ordinary man, this was Greyworm, and he had a small smirk on his face telling him that the man knew the effect he had on Jon. _Shit_.

 

“This one is pleased to see you once again,” said Greyworm as he walked towards him, hands behind his back. “Do not fear, Aegon Targaryen. Our queen told this one the truth about what happened in the past, and he agreed not to kill you for your treason. Unless you give this one reason to kill you, he won’t do it.”

 

“I...She’s alive? Daenerys is alive?” asked Jon, still unconvinced about the whole affair. He could feel the eyes of hundreds of wildlings on his back, but his focus was on the man in front of him.

 

“This one wouldn’t be back here if it wasn’t for Daenerys Stormborn,” said Greyworm as he put a hand to his heart. “The Unsullied thought their queen was dead when we sailed for the Isle of Naath, until a month ago when Targaryen ships were spotted on the Sea and dragons roared in the sky. We swore to serve our queen for life, no matter how many she has.”

 

“Are you sure...are you sure it was her?” asked Jon like a broken record. The Unsullied’s commander rolled his eyes in a very uncharacteristic way and turned around, pointing his finger to the horizon at the same time that familiar screeching sounds tore through the air. It was then that Jon fell on his knees, his brain refusing to believe what his eyes were seeing.

 

Four gigantic dragons were flying over the Targaryen fleet, each of them different in colors and in a tight formation despite their humongous size, but his eyes were locked on the bigger one who was approaching at a very high speed. This one, he knew, this one had to be Drogon. His black and red scales left him with no doubt about the identity of the winged beast, and it was the sight of its rider that made his heart skip a beat. With her silver hair freely blowing in the wind, except for a braid on each side of her head that were joined at the back, there she was, his Queen, Daenerys Targaryen.

 

As the massive dragon landed in the sea right next to the small dock, leaving the other three in the sky, Jon could do nothing but stare at the silver-haired woman, his mouth hanging open. She had changed, that much he could see. Gone was the dress she wore to ride her dragon, for now she was getting down her winged son dressed like a true warrior queen. She had a sword strapped to her back, with a bright red ruby on the pommel, but the Targaryen sigil engraved in red on her black armor was the first thing that caught his eyes, yet the rest was as magnificent. He could see some parts on her armor that were made to resemble thescales covering Drogon, such as on her arms and legs, and the hand pieces looked almost like dragon claws. He was speechless. He must be dreaming, that was the only explanation to what his eyes were seeing. That’s it, he had gone mad after all these years in exile up here in the North, and he was now dreaming that his Dany had-

 

“Snow, close your stupid mouth or the dragon lady will think you lost your head,” said Tormund as he clapped him on the back. He managed to throw a dark glance towards his old friend before his attention was brought back before him. Drogon made a strange purring sound as he let his mother climb down his back, turning on the side so that she could safely land on the dock and not in the water. Waves came crashing down on the shore as the black beast took off into the sky once again, leaving his mother to deal with him.

 

_Am I still dreaming or is it really happening?_ thought Jon to himself as Daenerys walked towards them, a timid smile forming on her face and her eyes twinkling with unshed tears. She was visibly as shaken as he was, and she turned to the side to talk to Greyworm before refocusing her gaze on him.

 

“Already bending the knee to your Queen?” asked Daenerys in a small voice. That was it for him. Jon could no longer hold himself back as he jumped up and took Dany in his arms, finally letting his tears fall down freely. He didn’t care anymore that people saw him crying. All that mattered to him at the moment was the woman right there in his arms, crying as hard as he was. She distanced herself a bit from him and placed her hands on each side of his face. “I can’t believe you’re really here Jon. I thought you were dead!”

 

“I should be the one saying that,” stated Jon as he looked down, suddenly feeling ashamed of what he had done against his will. But Dany would have none of that as she made him look up and put her forehead against his, looking right into his eyes.

 

“Blood of my blood,” she said as her thumbs caressed his face. For some reason, that simple sentence made him feel warm all over as his body tingled with joy. “It wasn’t your fault, my love, don’t think about it anymore. What happened in the past doesn’t matter. What matters is what we’ll do now, together.”

 

Her lips then came crashing down on his, stealing his breath away as she put her arms around his neck. That kiss might’ve been the end of him, with her lips ravaging his mouth as if it was the last time they were kissing each other. Oh how sweet it was, to hear her small moans of pleasure once again as his hands found themselves on her, holding onto her hips and pressing her flush against him. If they didn’t have an audience, he very well thought they might’ve done it right here and there. It was really tempting to do so. The way her tongue danced with his, battling for dominance as her hands took hold of his black curls, her little moans of pleasure...All of it nearly sent him over the edge, nearly. But of course, all good things have to come to an end, right?

 

“Erm...Snow, you might want to stop acting like you want to have your way with your lady dragon right now. There are children around you know?” asked Tormund as the two of them stopped short of another kiss and looked at the wildling. “What? Ya don’t want to scare them for life now do you?”

 

“Fuck off Tormund!” yelled Jon at his friend. He then proceeded to give Daenerys another small kiss, one that was more on the innocent side unlike the ones they had before. This elicited a small chuckle from Daenerys who held him back and gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek.

 

“I would hate to agree with him, but he’s right Jon,” said Daenerys as Jon started to frown and a sulky pout formed on his lips. “Don’t be mad love, there will be plenty of time to do more than that later. Also, I have some really impatient girls who are dying to meet their papa.”

 

“Girls?” asked Jon as his voice cracked at the simple word. Dany nodded her head as another tear fell down her face.

 

She looked at him, as if asking if he was alright, her lilac eyes shining just by looking at him, and then she closed her eyes and called out to her children flying up above through their link. It might not have been as strong as the one they had with the twins, but the golden and dark green dragon still answered their mother’s call anyway. They came swooping down over them, and both dragons’ landing resulted in huge waves crashing on the shores of the bay of Hardhome, soaking every wildling near enough to the bone.

 

Ghost reappeared at Jon’s side at the same time that Dany walked back to the end of the dock, watching two little girls no taller than her climbing down the two dragons’ head. As soon as both children touched down, they jumped on their mother and nearly fell in the waters if it wasn’t for the golden dragon’s head blocking their fall. The three of them laughed then, and he was certain that he saw the green dragon rolling his eyes at the display.

 

He suddenly felt nervous as the three of them started to walk towards him. He felt his hands get all sweaty, and Ghost nudged him behind his back to make him understand that he also had to go forward. The white direwolf huffed as it was clear that Jon wouldn’t budge and he went on without him, making a beeline for Daenerys.

 

“Aren’t you a handsome boy,” said Daenerys as she scratched behind Ghost’s ear, making his tongue roll out of his mouth and his tail moving excitedly. A little whining sound came from the direwolf and the silver-haired beauty laughed. “I know Ghost, it’s been a long time since we saw each other. I missed you too you know, but I didn’t come here alone.”

 

It was then that the direwolf noticed the two girls standing behind her, and he went straight to the one he recognized, presenting her his belly once again. The girl laughed and went down on her knees, dragging her sister down with her to treat the direwolf with even more belly rubs. Behind him, Jon could hear Tormund laughing his head off.

 

“THAT BLOODY DIREWOLF OF YOURS! HA! Look at him, the great terrifying beast!” exclaimed Tormund as he once again gave Jon a pat on the back that nearly made him choke on his own tongue. He sent his friend a dark glare and went back to observe his direwolf and the two girls. _You’re supposed to be a fierce animal, not a damn puppy!_

 

The silver-haired girl (named Rhaenyra, now that he remembered), looked even more like Dany now that he could see her clearly. Her hair was styled in the exact same way that Dany’s had been the first time he saw her in the throne room at Dragonstone. Her lilac eyes were filled with joy, and the smile she gave her sister was beautiful. Both girls were dressed the same way, a red dress not too close to their body so that they were free to move as they pleased, a short sword strapped to a belt around their waist, and a black cloak outlined with red hanging onto them by a leather clasp around their neck, House Targaryen’s sigil standing proudly on their back in the same blood red color of their dress.

 

Dany cleared her throat but only Rhaenyra looked up while her twin was now giving Ghost a huge hug. This one had raven hair that were styled just like Dany right now, but her eyes had a deeper color than her twin, that much he could see from where he was. She gave Ghost a kiss on the nose and then stood up, suddenly looking him straight in the eyes. The raven-haired girl looked like she wanted to run to him but was unsure about it, and it was only after exchanging a look with her mother that the girl -no, his _daughter_ \- ran straight towards himand jumped into his arms, quickly followed by her silver-haired counterpart.

 

Jon thought he was done with the tears, but he was proved wrong once again as his armsheld his daughters ( _Gods, his daughters!)_ tightly against him, and the waterfalls were let loose once again. He felt so complete right now, holding onto the one thing he thought he could never have, his children. He was a father, thanks to the beautiful woman that was standing a few feet away from him. No matter the blood ties he had with her, he loved Dany with all his heart.

 

Inevitably, all that happiness led him to think about darker things: if it wasn’t for Bran, they would’ve been living together. If it wasn’t for Bran, he would’ve been there for their birth, the one moment when he was sure Dany needed him the most. He would’ve seen them walk for the first time, heard them talk for the first time, seen them climb all over Ghost as babies as well as on Drogon with their mother, he could’ve been **there** for them. But he wasn’t, and that made the anger surge inside him. A heated feeling rose up in his body and he felt like he wanted to burn everything on his path and everyone that made him miss so much with his family. He didn’t want to feel this way, but it seemed inevitable. A fury resembling that of a dragon threatened to come out of him, and when he looked at Daenerys, he realized that she knew exactly how he felt.

 

But then, he also felt a great heat coming from behind him and he froze. Jon let go of his daughters - _Gods, his daughers! He would never be able to get tired of saying it!_ \- and turned around, nearly bumping into a gigantic black and white snout. _Wait a minute..._

 

“RHAENA NO!” yelled a small voice from behind him, but Jon ignored it as his mind focused on the huge icy blue eyes that were observing all his movements.

 

It should’ve scared him as it did all the wildlings around him (except for Tormund, that idiot was never scared of anything these days), but it didn’t. Instead he felt a sudden rush of warmth go through him, and a link akin to the one he shared with Ghost started to appear, but he felt and knew it wasn’t the same. He had felt it once, years ago, when he flew on Rhaegal’s back (may the old gods watch over his soul), but not quite as much as he did now. He felt quite a bit guilty, knowing he could’ve saved the late dragon’s life if their bond had been strong enough for him to stay North and not go South to get killed, but he also couldn’t help but feel extremely elated as the black and white dragon in front of him purred and offered him his -her, he felt it was a her- neck. He was more than happy to oblige and went ahead to scratch the great beast’s neck, right under and behind it’s massive jaw. _The thing is purring like a cat! She’s even worse than Ghost!_

 

Jon felt someone approaching him from behind, but by the unfazed attitude of the dragon he was petting, he didn’t need to be worried about it. And he was even less worried when he felt what he strangely knew to be Daenerys’ arms covered in steel wrapping themselves around his waist. He then felt her kiss his neck and he turned back around to capture her lips in a proper kiss that turned passionate rather quickly. He would’ve continued to kiss Daenerys if it wasn’t for Ghost making his way in between them, apparently jealous of the attention Dany was giving him.

 

“Alright my boy, alright. I’ll stop giving Jon my attention and give all my love to you, satisfied?” said Daenerys as Ghost barked happily and Jon crossed his arms over his chest, looking suspiciously at his direwolf. Dany then looked at their raven-haired daughter and smiled. “Rhaena was in need of a rider my sweet, she didn’t wan’t to hurt your papa.”

 

“She better not want to,” said the girl as she comically got into the dragon’s face. “You may be my sister missy, but don’t you dare and try to hurt my father! Otherwise I’ll tell him about your tickling spot, understood?”

 

Rhaena’s eyes widened and she took a step back, hiding the underside base of her neck with her wings. Satisfied, the girl went back to her twins’ side and smiled once again.

 

“Now Lyanna, don’t you go all threatening on her,” said Daenerys as Jon stilled next to her. “A dragon would never harm its rider, you know that. What is it my sweet? Oh...”

 

_Lyanna, she named one of our daughters after my mother..._ thought Jon as Dany took hold of his hands. She looked him in the eyes and a sad smile appeared on her face. “Don’t be sad my love, please. She’s proud to have the same name as her grandmother, you should be too. Your, our daughter, will wear it with pride and do everything that your mother couldn’t do with my brother, alongside her sister. They’ll rule, as we will before them. House Targaryen hasn’t seen its end, and it will keep going long after us.”

 

“Aye, it will,” said Jon as he smiled and kissed Dany lightly. He looked resolute about something and that made her lower belly squirm with desire. “If we want to do that, you might want to call me by my true name. Aegon is what my mother called me at birth, and if I want to honor her, I shall embrace my heritage and let it be the name that people will remember me by from now on. Jon Snow was a broken boy, but Aegon Targaryen sixth of his name, will be the King who will help you rule your kingdoms, and your husband. If you’ll have me.”

 

And as the two Targaryen kissed under the sunlight, dragons roared and a direwolf howled, signaling for everyone that was there to witness the scene that things were about to go down for their enemies. The people in the south had tried to mess with them and by doing so had a taste of what it was like to anger a dragon. But this one, the creature that remained dormant for so many years, had finally clawed its way to the surface. While people had barely survived one dragon’s wrath, they surely didn’t think about the unbidden fury of its mate that was about to get loose upon them, and they certainly wouldn’t survive this time. What’s more if their children were added to the mix, then there was no hope left for the whole pack of them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Far away in the South, milky eyes turned blue again and a frown appeared on a man’s face. Why couldn’t he see what he needed to see anymore?


	6. The Tied Up Princesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...we’re back in Winterfell and an idiot makes a mistake. Like, a BIG one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It’s me again! I feel like this chapter is just me giving more reasons to Jon and Dany to burn shit up but hey! I never said everyone was gonna live happily ever after! Well, only my Jonerys babies and their children T-T  
> But also, I never said nothing was going to happen to any of them on the road for my version of the Targaryen Restoration right? Don’t worry, we’ll get to the dragons burning shit up soon enough XD
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy! 
> 
> (Also if you see people that are supposed to be dead or not exist at all, you can blame it on the internet giving me false informations when I went to look for the remaining northern lords ._.)
> 
> *update* I made a teeny tiny change related to the girls’ attire...

They were screwed, she knew it. As a maid put her crown upon her head, Sansa started to think of all the ways in which she was gonna get killed. There was no taking back what she did in the past, even if she regretted it. If the rumors were true, a massive fleet bearing the Targaryen colors was spotted sailing in the waters near White Harbor three weeks ago, and she could only guess where they went and why they were here. She wanted to discuss about it with her lords and ladies, that’s why she had summoned them all to come to Winterfell.

 

A door opened and in walked her husband, dressed in the red and gold colors of his house, clashing with the black and grey of the dress she was wearing.

 

“Are you ready to face them all?” asked Tyrion as he adjusted his sleeves and offered her his arm. A somber smile went up on his face and he looked in front of him. “If we’re going to die, at least we know we had a happy life together for a time, right?”

 

“You don’t know that we’ll die,” said Sansa harshly. Oh, but she knew. To tell the truth, she wasn’t afraid to die anymore, not really, but the one thing that scared her even more is that with her and Tyrion gone, their children would be left alone in this world. She couldn’t bear the thought of her son and daughter growing up with no parents, and that struck a chord in her as she suddenly remembered who had been in a similar situation. _Daenerys Targaryen. The woman who she hated and who was now surely gonna come for her head if the rumors were true._

 

They walked side by side until the door to the Great Hall appeared in front of them and Stark guards pushedit open. All eyes were on them as they sat down on their chair, Sansa’s decorated with snarling direwolfs and Tyrion’s with a roaring golden lion on each side. As they sat down, so did the lords and ladies who patiently awaited them. Their Maester positioned himself to their right and the guards closed the door.

 

“Your Graces, why are we here? We all came because you rule over us, but understand that you and your King didn’t give us that much details about it,” said the gruff voice of Lord Manderly. All eyes were traveling between the lord of White Harbor and the rulers of the North.

 

“You coming here proves to me that you’re still loyal to the northern crown even after all these years,” said Sansa as she produced a scroll out of one of her pockets that made Tyrion widen his eyes in fear. “I thought you were more clever than this Lord Manderly. After all, you were the one to send me the raven about the Targaryen fleet navigating your waters.”

 

It was like a battle was happening in the Great Hall as every person in the room started to scream his disbelief. A fairly young lord, who couldn’t be more than three and twenty, separated himself from the older lords and walked until he stood in front of Sansa and Tyrion. His eyes were fixed on the scroll, but Sansa’s were fixed on the white ironwood tree with a sword pointed downwards on a field of black that was stitched on the young lord’s white cape. _House Forrester_ , thought Sansa.

 

“I’m sorry, your Grace,” said the young lord, “but is that the scroll Lord Manderly sent you? Might we know what it says exactly?”

 

“Stand down, lord Forrester,” said Tyrion as he rose up. “You’re overstepping your boundaries right now. And no, you might not know-“

 

“It’s alright my King,” said Sansa as she put her free hand up to silence him. They looked each other in the eye before she turned back to the young Lord Forrester. “And no it is not my Lord, but it’s a scroll as important as the one lord Manderly sent to me. While his talked about the Targaryen fleet reappearing on this side of the world, the one I have in hand comes from one of them.”

 

“I beg your pardon?” Asked Wyman Manderly as he stood up. “Why would they send you a message? No offense, your Grace, but you and your brother practically sent their Queen to the grave.”

 

“Watch your words my Lord, I’m still your queen,” said Sansa as she herself stood up. “And that thing didn’t come from one of her soldiers, they wouldn’t dare to go behind her back, you all know how loyal they were to the Dragon Queen. Only one person in the world would dare to do it, and if I am to believe every words written in here, that person happens to be Daenerys Targaryen’ own daughter, Lyanna.”

 

“Surely you must be joking your Grace?” demanded a Lord from the back of the Great Hall. She narrowed her eyes on him and the man backed away under the sniggers of his companions.

 

“Do you think me a joking person?” asked Sansa, her voice striking them all as a snake would its prey. “This is no joking matter my lords and ladies. If it is all true, which I’m starting to think it really is, then Daenerys Targaryen has come back to life and her daughter comes with her. The Dragon Queen went North to get Jon back, I know that. But where do you think she’ll go next? Back to her city where she can live in peace for the rest of her life? Or straight here to kill us all because of the way we all treated her in the past? Think with your head for once my lords, think, because-“

 

“YOUR GRACE QUICK! Lord Glover just arrived with his men and he said he’s got something you’ll want to have your Grace!”

 

Sansa’s cold glare zoomed in on the guard who kicked the Great Hall’s door open, but she started to follow him anyway. Her curiosity was picked as she arrived in the courtyard and saw lord Glover with his men behind him, some of them restraining what seemed to be two little girls dressed in thick cloaks and red nightgowns who’s faces were hidden under a burlap sack. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at the smirking lord who stood proudly in the courtyard.

 

“What is the meaning of this? Let them go this instant! We do not hurt innocent people in my home!” yelled Sansa as she approached the soldiers holding the two children. She was in the process of lifting one’s sack up her head, getting a peek at long raven hair, before she was stopped by lord Glover.

 

“You’ll want them restrain your Grace,” said the man as he showed her one of his soldiers who was missing one ear and another one who seemed to have lost a hand. “Those cunts are dangerous, and we put ourselves at risk to get our hands on them. You’ll want to have them, trust me Your Grace.”

 

“And why would I want them?” asked Sansa as lord Glover went to take the burlap sacks off of the children’s head himself. She gasped as her eyes fell on the perfectly silver hair of one of them, and she took a step back as both girls looked at her with a threatening glare in their purple eyes. It was then that she realized who they were, and the enormity of the situation nearly crushed her. She rounded on the older man who orchestrated this and grabbed him forcefully by the collar. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU IMBECILE?! DO YOU REALIZE THAT WE HAD MORE CHANCE TO SURVIVE WHAT’S COMING FOR US BEFORE YOUR FUCKING HEAD DECIDED TO KIDNAP THE DRAGON QUEEN’S DAUGHTERS AND BRING THEM HERE?! Didn’t your stupid mind thought about the consequences of your actions?!”

 

“Your Grace I-“ but the man was cut of by the huge noise of people arriving on the scene and having their eyes on what what was happening in the courtyard of Winterfell. Tyrion, who didn’t follow his wife at first, took cautious step towards her.

 

“What happened Sansa?” demanded Tyrion, who regretted even asking it as Sansa turned the most furious look she ever had on her face on him.

 

“What happened you ask? WHAT HAPPENED?!” Yelled Sansa as her long fingers pointed towards the raven and silver-haired girls still throwing daggers with their eyes on her. “What happened is that we’re fucked Tyrion. We’re utterly and royally fucked.”


	7. A Not So Short Flight Turned Into An Unpleasant Stay At Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two girls sneak out and instantly regret it. Oh and a good boy tries to come to their rescue but is being forced to go back north.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello world! This chapter wasn’t supposed to be that long, but I felt that I owed some explanations as to how the girls got caught by the appointed northern idiot named Lord Glover, so here it is! And I kind of got caught up in it and went with the flow so... 
> 
> Oh and just imagine that Ghost is the fastest animal that exists, cause I just can’t see any other way for him to get from the wall to Deepwood Motte that quickly XD
> 
> *update* thanks to a kind soul I changed some details in there, cause I didn’t realize my dumb self had left little Lya and little Rhae in too little clothes for a northern trip hehe ._.

It was night time (a week after being reunited with their father) as the girls snuck out of their tents. It wasn’t an easy feat mind you, as they were pretty close to where their parents were sleeping together. Yes, _together_. It had taken their mother no less than ten minutes after being back with their father to whisk him away to the Queen’s boat, and only the gods knew how they had their way with each other as the twins kept company to their new friend Tormund. Luckily for them both, Jon ( _Aegon_ , he wanted to be called by his birth name) and Daenerys were very heavy sleeper. The problem was to get past the Unsullied standing guards in front of each of their tents. So that’s why they came up with the idea to get out by the back and they ran straight to hide behind a cart filled with preserved food that was near before getting spotted.

 

The twins caught their breath as they looked at each other, smiling wildly. It was much easier now to be up to no good as they were on an open field, compared to the pyramid in Meereen. Their mother only knew about them sneaking out when they were caught, which was when they were both reckless, but more often than not their nightly adventures went unnoticed. What their mother didn’t know couldn’t hurt her right?

 

“The coast is clear,” said Rhaenyra as she stood up. She clutched the thick cloak she had over her red nightgown tighter to herself and looked at the night sky. “Rhaegal isn’t far away from here. I can feel that he’s behind the broken bits of the Wall over there. You can call Aeryx down, and tell him not to make too much noise.”

 

“As if it was him who got us into troubles last time,” grumbled Lyanna as she reached to her dragon in her mind. She felt the connection flaring back to life as a sense of excitement reached her, letting the girl know that her golden beast was more than ready for her. _Behave boy, we don’t want mama and papa to catch us._ “Remind me again why we’re doing it dressed like that?”

 

“Because we would make too much noise putting our riding clothes on Lya,” said her twin as she grabbed her hand and started pulling her to the Wall. Their huge campement was made right next to the long destroyed castle of Eastwatch-by-the-Sea. Nobody ever bothered coming here these days it seemed, and there was no room for them at Hardhome anyway. The trip to go behind the ice-made barrier between the North and the _real_ North (Tormund’s words, not theirs) from where they were would only take about twenty minutes, if they weren’t caught before that.

 

It seemed that luck was on their side as they reached the other side of the Wall without being interrupted, but with much grunting noises from the twins as they had to climb over all the huge fallen chunks of ice. All of it was worth it in their eyes, and when they finally got down the last block of ice they saw their two brothers happily waiting for them. Well, more like their three brothers and one sister, as Drogon and Rhaena were suspiciously looking at them from their right, looking like they knew that the twins shouldn’t be here at this hour.

 

“Don’t look at us like that brother,” said Lyanna as she went to pet Drogon. The black and red beast huffed in disapproval but still purred when the girl scratched right in between his nostrils. “You big boy, you’re just jealous that mama denied you your flight earlier because she was busy with papa, aren’t you?”

 

“And here I thought he was the most excited out of all of us to get our papa back,” declared Rhaenyra as she smirked knowingly at Drogon. It was true, their mother’s dragon had been nothing short of excited when he was allowed back on land to say hello to their father, but his mood had quickly changed when he realized that Rhaena had bonded with him. Not only was he jealous of Rhaena getting their father’s attention instead of him, but the dragon seemed to resent his mother’s mate for bonding with his sister. Drogon didn’t forget how this new Targaryen had acted with his late brother Rhaegal. They had nearly bonded for heaven’s sake! And the dragon had been sourly reminded of it when Jon mounted Rhaena for the first time. “In any case we’ve each got our swords to defend ourselves if need be. Don’t look so grim old guy, we’re just gonna take a short flight and then come back here. We promise brother, I swear we won’t do anything stupid.”

 

But it seemed that both Rhaegal and Aeryx had other ideas as their flight dragged on and on, and the twins started to actually get scared when they realized they had ventured a bit too much away from their campement. Well, a bit too much was an understatement as they were now flying over the west coast of the north of Westeros as the sun rose up. It had been hours since they took off from Eastwatch-by-the-Sea, and they both were feeling rather tired.

 

“Lya? Don’t you want to hit solid ground again and take a nap?” asked Rhaenyra to her twin, screaming over the wind. Waiting for her sister to reply, she kindly asked Rhaegal to head down, knowing that Aeryx was going to follow his brother. As she jumped from her dragon’s head, she heard the sleepy voice of her twin.

 

“You’re right...I’m tired...” uttered Lyanna as the golden dragon twisted its head to let her fall down gently onto the grass beneath him. “Screw you and your stupid ideas Rhae. I’m totally blaming it on you when we get back.”

 

“Suit yourself, but you know you could’ve stayed there right?” said Rhaenyra, but her words fell on deaf ears as she saw that her twin was already asleep. The silver-haired girl rolled her eyes and went to lie down next to her sister before looking at both of their dragons. “You can go and find yourself something to eat. We’re good here, only gonna take a quick nap.”

 

When the twins opened their eyes once again, they immediately saw that the sun was way up in the sky, which meant that they had slept longer than expected, and the dragons were nowhere in sight. Now _that_ might be a big problem as they started to hear the sound of horses getting nearer and nearer at each second, and before either of them woke up completely, they found themselves circled by more than twenty mounted soldiers with one of them holding the banner of an armored silver fist on a field of scarlet. _Shit, northern soldiers._

 

“Now, what do we have here,” said a soldier as an evil smirk appeared on his face. Both girls were standing up now, Rhaenyra’s hand resting on the pommel of her short sword while her sister’s rested on the end of a longsword’s pommel. It seemed to greatly amuse the man as he looked at the silver-haired girl. “Cheers lads, we’ve got ourselves some fighters! I like them young and fierce,it’s more enjoyable this way.”

 

“You’ll like us even better when we gut your friends over here and make you watch as we open you from your neck all the way down to your feet,” said Lyanna as her eyes lit up at the promise of a fight. “Now back off before we kill you all!”

 

“HA! Some balls this one has I tell ya all! And what makes you think little lady that we’ll-“ the poor man never got to the end of his sentence as a massive white animal jumped on him. The twins just had enough time to realize that it was Ghost before the direwolf snapped the soldier’s neck and separated its head from his body in a horrible sound of human flesh being torn apart. How the white beast was there remained a mystery for them, but they were thankful for his appearance as they now had time to draw their weapons.

 

“GHOST GO AWAY BOY! We don’t need you dying because of us! Go back to mama and papa right now!” yelled Rhaenyra as the direwolf jumped again on a nearby soldier. One one the men was about to throw his dagger on Ghost when Lyanna ran to him and cut off his left hand, blood now tainting her blade and the pale skin of her face. “GHOST I SAID NOW!”

 

“What are you all idiots doing over here?”

 

As focused as they were not to get caught by surprise by any of the soldiers, the twins hadn’t realized that another man mounted on a horse had made his way towards where they were. This one was dressed more finely than the other men, although he was still wearing a leather and steel armor, but both girls knew that this one must be important when all the soldiers went at his side. _If northern soldiers weren’t good enough, now we’ve got ourselves occupied by one of their lords...marvelous, just marvelous,_ thought Rhaenyra.

 

“And what are two young girls doing far from home? With the former King in the North’s direwolf at that! You’re not from the north, I can tell that much,” said the lord as his eyes rested on Rhaenyra’s hair. 

 

“It’s none of your business,” replied Lyanna as she looked the man in the eye. She and her twin started to back away as Ghost stood between them and the men. “Ghost please, for fuck’s sake go!”

 

“Why would the dumb beast listen to you anyway?” bravely asked the lord as the direwolf snarled at him. “Who are you?”

 

“I wouldn’t call him dumb my Lord, we should be the ones calling you an idiot,” said Rhaenyra as she went next to the white animal. The girl looked him in the eye for the last time and he dashed away from here, heading straight north. “But if you must really know, he answers only to Aegon Targaryen and his family. And by family I mean us. Now, before someone else gets hurt, I would advise you to return to your castle and let us go home without further conflict.”

 

“I don’t think so little girl,” said the lord as he got down from his horse and drew his sword, quickly followed by his men. “Her Grace Sansa Stark will be delighted to have you two in her clutches. She hated that foreign whore as much as I did, and now I’m going to bring her a gift. TAKE THEM!”

 

It all happened so fast. The soldiers all ran towards them, and even if they had been the best fighters in the world, they couldn’t possibly hold off twenty or so trained soldiers on their own. As a matter of fact, they were pretty good fighters, albeit they would never surpass their mother who was downright terrifying in a fight. The twins were fighting back to back, but as Rhaenyra cut down one man’s ear, she saw that another one was going to knock out her twin from the back. She dashed to him and quickly ran her short sword through the man, piercing his body from the bottom of his back and the tip of her blade getting out just right under his heart. But it was already too late, and as she drew back her sword, she felt a great pain coming from the back of her head and she fell down, the world disappearing right before her as a black veil obscured her vision.

 

The next time the twins woke up, they couldn’t see a thing. Someone had put a burlap sack over their head, and they also had tied their hands behind their back. The twins also noticed that they were on an open carriage, judging by the movements under them and the cold wind running over their skin through the opening of their cloak. _Shit, we’re in deep trouble this time,_ thought each of them as they attempted to sit up.

 

“Rhae? Rhae are you alright?” asked Lyanna’s scared voice as she turned her head around despite being able to see nothing. She was rewarded with a hard slap to the head and as quick as lightning she managed to give a blind kick to her prosecutor,amazingly landing a successful hit to his face. “Don’t you dare touch me with your filthy hands you bastard!”

 

“Shut your mouth you little cunt! Or next time I’ll enjoy cutting your hand as you did with one of my men!” was yelled at her, followed by another hard slap to her head against which she didn’t retaliate. “You both better shut your fucking mouth until we arrive in Winterfell. Our Queen will know how to deal with you.”

 

“Winterfell. Absolutely brilliant,” murmured Rhaenyra as she finally found herself right next to her twin. They were both freezing, albeit not as much as they did near the Wall, and the cloak they were each wearing only helped a little with the cold weather. _Next time noises be damn, I’ll wear all the bloody furs I can find,_ thought Lyanna as their carriage slowed down. _Or even better, I’ll stay in my warm bed. Screw you Rhae._

“Who comes here?” suddenly asked a man’s voice. They felt more than heard their carriage stop, and the twins were sent crashing down at the bottom of their wooden wagon.

 

“Open your eyes stupid man, can’t you see my banner from your position? Open those gates, and tell her Grace Sansa Stark that Lord Glover has finally come with a surprise. Tell her I’ve got something she’ll definitely want to have.”

 

And on they went again, until they stopped once more. When rough hands were suddenly on them, the twins tried to fight against whoever was restraining them, Lyanna even managing to send a man to the floor by kicking him where the sun doesn’t shine, but they were both forced to stop when two more men were added to the two that were already holding them hostage. They felt mud under their feet, and they could hear people working around, but it suddenly stopped as hurried steps echoed not far from them and then it was all silent.

 

“What is the meaning of this? Let them go this instant! We do not hurt innocent people in my home!” yelled a woman’s voice. It was then that Lyanna felt someone slowly lifting the sack over her head, and she had just enough time to see a beautiful black and grey dress before the sack was once again lowered on her.

 

“You’ll want them restrain your Grace,” said the voice of the man who they now knew to be a certain Lord Glover. Wait a minute... _Your Grace?_ thought Lyanna as she squirmed in the grasps of the men who were holding her. _Sansa Stark? Papa’s cousin?_ “Those cunts are dangerous, and we put ourselves at risk to get our hands on them. You’ll want to have them, trust me Your Grace.”

 

“And why would I want them?” demanded Sansa’s voice as they felt someone take off theburlap sacks obscuring their view. The twins narrowed their eyes on the Lord who stood near them, but their gazes quickly zoomed in on the red-haired woman with a silver crown atop her head. They both threw a mean glare her way as they saw her eyes widen in fear, and then something highly amusing for the twins happened next. Sansa Stark rounded on the old Lord and she grabbed him by the collar, screeching right to his face. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU IMBECILE?! DO YOU REALIZE THAT WE HAD MORE CHANCE TO SURVIVE WHAT’S COMING FOR US BEFORE YOUR FUCKING HEAD DECIDED TO KIDNAP THE DRAGON QUEEN’S DAUGHTERS AND BRING THEM HERE?! Didn’t your stupid mind thought about the consequences of your actions?!”

 

“Your Grace I-“ tried to justify Lord Glover before he was stopped by a huge noise of oncoming people. A small man dressed in red and gold with a roaring golden lion over his chest stepped carefully towards the fuming red-haired woman.

 

“What happened Sansa?” asked the small man, but he seemed to regret even asking as the Queen in the North looked at him furiously. _Guess who’s not sleeping in his wife’s bed tonight,_ thought Rhaenyra as she saw Sansa pointing her long fingers towards her and her twin.

 

“What happened you ask? WHAT HAPPENED?!” screeched Sansa Stark as both girls threw her a dark glare. “What happened is that we’re fucked Tyrion. We’re utterly and royally fucked.”

 

 _Right you are, all of you are fucked once mama and papa arrive,_ thought Lyanna as she sniggered, which unfortunately resulted in her getting thrown into the mud and getting kicked in the ribs. 

 

“HOW DARE YOU HURT MY TWIN YOU BASTARD! You’ll pay for this!” yelled Rhaenyra as she managed to break free, and then proceeded to throw a powerful kick in the head of the man who just hit her twin. The adult was sent flying towards his fellow soldiers and she got down next to Lyanna. “Lya? Lya can you get up?”

 

“Barely,” uttered the raven-haired twin as she tried hard to sit up but let out a pained cry as she bent over from the pain. “I’m so blaming it on you this time. Mark my words Rhae, I love you but if someone has to get screamed at by mama, it’ll be you.”

 

“I know you don’t mean that Lyanna, you love your twin too much to throw her to the wolves like that,” said Rhaenyra as she smiled at her twin. “Right?”

 

“Go to hell,” said Lyanna as she rolled on her back. She then finally noticed that the small man and the red-haired woman were standing close to them. “What are you looking at? Never saw a girl getting kicked in the ribs before? I’ll have you know that I could’ve easily-“

 

“Shut your mouth Lya, we’re not on friendly territory anymore,” said the silver-haired twin as she shoved her sister with her right foot.

 

“What makes you think that?” asked Sansa as she suspiciously looked at them. The way that woman was eyeing them angered them both, as if plans were already forming inside her head on the many ways she could use them.

 

“Oh I don’t know? Maybe because your bloody stupid lord over here captured two innocent young girls, brought them to your home and now we’re standing in the middle of the courtyard with weapons pointing at us when we can’t even defend ourselves?” stated Lyanna as her twin’s eyes widened. “You do know our parents will burn you all even if you give us back right?”

 

“All the more reason for me to get rid of you then,” coldly said Sansa. The Queen in the North turned to her guards standing nearby and barked orders at them. “Throw them in the dogs’ kennel, where they belong.”

 

“Are...are you sure your Grace?” shakily asked a young soldier.

 

“DID I ASK FOR YOUR OPINION? In the kennels, NOW!”

 

As the twins were roughly thrown into a filthy cell with barely an inch of hay on the floor, a powerful anguished howl was heard and birds flew from their trees outside. Amethyst met lilac and a pained expression appeared on both of their faces.

 

“We should’ve stayed with mama and papa,” said Lyanna as she curled up on herself, her free hands covering her face. “We’re so dead Rhae, so dead!”

 

“We’re not Lya,” uttered Rhaenyra as she hugged Lyanna. The silver-haired twin put her head over the raven curls of her sister and looked at the cell’s bars. “Don’t you worry, they’ll come for us. Mama and papa will kick their ass, you’ll see.”

 

A weak laugh escaped the girl’s lips and she hugged her sister back, both now trying to fall asleep once again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Far away in the north, a man woke up by the screams of a woman. Their daughters were **missing.**


	8. The Dragons Are Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death, Fire, and maybe a cliffhanger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It’s me, again...with a new chapter that wasn’t supposed to be that long but then again I had too much to say in it hehe ;)  
> All of you Sansa lovers, proceed with caution cause you’re not gonna like this any longer. 
> 
> Now, you must know that I had to torture myself and watch Dany’s death scene once again (she ain’t dead, she ain’t dead...repeat after me, she ain’t dead...) for the sole purpose of me taking some sentences from that scene and put it in there (you’ll recognize them when you read them). 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! :) 
> 
> (Oh and by the Lord of Light don’t question why I used Jon at the beginning and Aegon for the rest of the chapter XD)

He was walking through a half destroyed hallway, still troubled by the short encounter he just had with Drogon. Ashes were falling down the sky, ashes from the people, the innocent people who died today. He still couldn’t believe she had done it. His Dany just burnt thousands and thousands of innocent people alive, and yet he still loved her. Even with what she had done, he still loved her. He didn’t want to do what Tyrion suggested earlier, it would break him and he couldn’t betray her even more than the people around her did. There was still a chance for her to be saved.

 

Jon walked under what seemed to be the throne room’s door and there she was, standing in front of the mighty Iron chair. He stopped for a moment as she turned around and smiled at him, and then started to walk again as Daenerys fixed her eyes on the throne. Oh how he wanted to hug her, seing the grief still present in her eyes, but it didn’t seem appropriate at the moment.

 

“When I was a girl, my brother told me it was made with a thousand swords from Aegon’s fallen enemies,” said Daenerys before she turned back around and started to walk down the stairs leading to the throne. “What do a thousand swords look like in the mind of a little girl who can’t count to twenty?”

 

“Dany, we have to talk about it. About what you’ve done,” said Jon as his voice cracked a bit. She looked at him then, her eyes so full of the one thing he thought he would never have from her again: love. She still loved him, but she looked scared too, and lost.

 

“Jon I- I’m sorry,” she said as she looked at the floor, unable to look him in the eyes. “I don’t know what came over me I just- I’m scared Jon, I knew what I was doing and for a moment it felt good. For heaven’s sake it felt good Jon but I know it was wrong! I wanted to stop it but it’s like something was holding me back, it was like something commanded me to keep repeating Dracarys until everything was destroyed under me...Jon, what have I done?”

 

“What you did Dany, is give everyone else an excuse for you to be thrown away from this country, or even from this world! Innocents died out there! Men, women and children! Children burning and crying for their dead parents!” yelled Jon. “I’m the only one left in this world who thinks you can be saved, every one else wants you dead, and I don’t want that! So help me here Dany, because I don’t know what to do anymore!”

 

“Rule with me Jon,” said Dany as she put her hands on each side of his face, “stay with me, and help me build this new world together as equals. Please my King, be with me always. Help me build a better world for the people of Westeros. I know nothing will erase what I did today, and believe me when I say I would do it all differently if I had another chance. But now, you can be my other chance, my family. I love you Jon.”

 

“You are my queen, now and always,” said Jon as finally their lips met in a tender kiss. She could be saved, he knew it. They loved each other, and in that moment it was all that mattered to him, nothing else.

 

And then his mind went blank as he felt himself suffocating, fighting hard to gain control of his body again but as he succeeded, he wished he never would’ve opened his eyes again. Jon saw his own hand on the end of a dagger piercing Dany’s heart and he felt like he was gonna faint. She was looking at him with nothing but horror and betrayal in her eyes. _No, no no no no! GODS PLEASE NO!_

 

“Dany? Dany can you hear me? Please love wake up!” yelled Jon desperately, but as he saw the light fleeing from Dany’s eyes, he knew she was already dead. Because of him. He had killed her, his queen. The love of his life was dead, just like they all wanted.

 

He wanted to die. He wanted to get rid of the pain growing in his chest and join Dany on the other side. He wanted nothing more than to take the dagger and plunge it into his own heart. A scream escaped his mouth as he threw his head back, screaming his pain and despair to whoever might be hearing him. He didn’t care anymore.

 

But then he felt something gripping the hand he still had on the dagger and he looked down, horror invading him as he saw Dany still breathing with a hand on her stomach and the other on his wrist. She led this one to rest on her middle and that’s when he felt it. _A bump_.

 

“You killed me,” said Dany’s cold voice, and he suddenly had flashes of two little girls running and laughing next to a dragon. His heart stopped. _No, no-_ “You killed them”

 

“Jon...”

 

What did he do?

 

“Jon...”

 

He screamed as Dany’s eyes horrifyingly turned to a glowing blue, a sadistic smile upon her now rotting skin and he started to roll around until-

 

“AEGON! WAKE UP!”

 

Aegon woke up with a start as his eyes met the panicked face of Daenerys. Never before he had seen such a scared look on her face, and that frightened him even more. Her hands were gripping his shoulders so hard that he was sure to get some scars on it thanks to her nails digging into his skin. _A nightmare, it was only a nightmare..._

 

“What is it love?” asked Aegon as he saw tears of anger fall down Dany’s face. “Why are you crying Dany? Did something happen?”

 

“The girls are gone! OUR BABIES ARE MISSING AEGON!” yelled Daenerys as she fell onto him, her tears falling on his chest. “We overslept, and when I woke up I went to look for them but...their tents are empty! Something happened to them, I can feel it!”

 

“WHAT?!” shouted Aegon as he got out of bed and started to put some clothes on. “Are you sure about that Dany? Did you ask anyone?”

 

“Yes I’m sure about it Aegon! I wouldn’t be here telling you about it if it weren’t true!” shouted Dany as she stood up. “Even their dragons are gone!”

 

Both parents stormed out of the tent and started to walk straight to a group of Unsullied standing nearby. He knew Dany had asked them, but Aegon felt so angry right now that he needed to take it out on someone. Screw them, he had the right to feel angry! His daughters were gone!

 

“YOU!” shouted Aegon as he grabbed an Unsullied by the arm under the concerned eyes of Dany. “I want to know where your bloody asses were last night when you were supposed to look after my daughters! Tell me now or so help me I’ll burn you all!”

 

“This one was right in front of the princess Lyanna’s tent, but this one didn’t hear anything my King,” said the Unsullied as his voice wavered a little under the hard gaze of Aegon. “Our Queen knows the Unsullied were where they were supposed to be, and this one already told Queen Daenerys that the Unsullied saw nothing last night.”

 

“How hard can it be to look after two eleven year old girls?! Even our late Uncle Aemon could’ve done a better job for fuck’s sake!” screamed Aegon as he walked away, Dany at his heels. He was about to jump on a horse when he heard the deep voice of his old friend Tormund calling out for him.

 

“SNOW! Get your bloody ass over here, your beast is back!” yelled the red headed wildling as both parents walked towards him. The tall man recoiled under their gaze but still managed to point to the side. “I don’t know what happened to him, but he came back running like he was a man on a mission, covered in blood. And I did enough killing in my life to know that it’s not an animal’s blood.”

 

A whimper was heard to their right and they turned their heads to see a panting direwolf, his head and front paws all covered in red, and his eyes full of distress. They rushed to his side and the white beast collapsed on the grass, exhausted.

 

“What is it handsome boy? Where were you?” asked Daenerys as she noticed Ghost looking straight at something. She turned around and her eyes fell on her daughters’ sleeping tents right behind them. Her eyes widened. “You were with them? You know what happened?”

 

“Come here boy, tell me everything,” said Aegon as he put his hands on Ghost’s head and his eyes turned white. Dany gasped as she realized what he was doing.

 

_He was running, Ghost was running. Something deep inside the direwolf’s heart was telling him to run, and run until this feeling disappeared. He saw the white beast sprinting through the grass, forest, mountains, and then he saw his eyes locking on a mounted soldier and a sense of protectiveness surge in him. **Must protect the human’s pups...must protect my brother’s pups...must kill the threat...yes, must kill everyone to protect my humans’ pups...**_

_A liquid was running down his throat, and his teeth sunk down in human flesh as he snapped someone’s neck and took great pleasure in separating it from its body. He vaguely heard a girl’s voice before he jumped on another man and killed this one all the same. His vision then jumped to him standing guard in front of Lyanna and Rhaenyra and his red eyes locked on a man holding a banner. **An armored silver fist on a scarlet field.**_

 

White eyes turned grey once again and Aegon stood up, a fire growing inside him threatening to come out. At this exact moment, he was more than ready to let it out.

 

“The fucking Glovers have our daughters, those bastards,” growled Aegon as he locked eyes with Dany. “Any guesses who this bloody idiot is gonna bring them to?”

 

“Your cousin, Sansa,” stated Daenerys as her eyes filled with anger. Her hands twitched and an enraged expression went up on her face. “I’ll die before I let this traitor hurt our daughters. Nobody kidnaps a dragon without its family coming to take them all out. They’ll burn, the whole pack of them!”

 

“Do you mind if I join you?” asked Aegon as Dany looked at him, amazed. “Don’t look so surprised. I am a dragon as much as you are. Fire and Blood are the words of your family, of our family. I’ll rain fire on them if it means I’ll get to bring back our daughters and put a smile on your face once again.”

 

Dany brought her hands on his face and kissed him as hard as she could. Their tongues danced with one another and she moaned as his hands brought her flush against him, a fire starting way down on her. She could feel his hands caressing her hips as she tugged on his collar, drawing him closer to her if that was at all possible. Aegon’s lips trailed down her neck and that was when she held him back and locked eyes with him.

 

“Later, _blood of my blood_ ,” said Dany as she gave him another lingering kiss on the lips. Their foreheads were touching and they were both breathing heavily, unbothered by the fact that they had just heavily made out in front of their soldiers. “Now come my King, your fire awaits you.”

 

Both Drogon and Rhaena were waiting for them on the outskirts of their campement. Her biggest child was looking at her apologetically, and his smoldering red eyes darted away from her when Dany tried to look into them. She went to hug Drogon on his gigantic snout and tried to comfort him.

 

“It’s alright my son, it wasn’t your fault,” said Dany as Drogon purred sadly. “They probably didn’t mean to get caught, but it’s still not your fault, nor is it yours Rhaena. I see you sulking over there.”

 

“We can’t blame them for feeling guilty,” said Aegon as his hands scratched in between Rhaena’s white-scaled snout. “There there girl, you’ll have your fun soon enough.”

 

Halfway to Winterfell, Aegon and Daenerys were surprised to encounter the distressed dragons of their daughters who were flying in circles as if they didn’t know what to do with themselves anymore.Their anguished roars reached them and Drogon gave his own mighty roar in answer, both younger dragons now flanking their older brother. The Targaryen parents looked at each other and commanded their dragons to go faster. Even the trees under them were trembling by the sheer force of the wings moving. The grass flattened itself as if it was afraid of them, the oncoming storm to the North.

 

Four full grown dragons were certainly not going to go unnoticed, especially with the huge roars they each let out. They left people scared shitless in the small castles they passed, but they kept going on. They had a goal to reach.

 

 _There_ , thought Daenerys as her eyes rested on Winterfell far in front of them. They were at a fair distance from it but already she could see people coming out with their weapons drawn, some with sigils she didn’t bother to try to recognize, but most of them proudly displayed the direwolf of House Stark on their banners, and she widened her eyes as they rested on a lone red and gold banner displaying the roaring lion of House Lannister. _What the hell is that doing here?_

 

“DRACARYS!” commanded Dany and gone was the front line of the small army outside of Winterfell’s walls as they went up in dark red flames. The second line disappeared as black and white flames engulfed them, and she focused her gaze on the angry form of Aegon. _A man never looked so good while burning people,_ she thought as her eyes traveled over him. _Focus, Dany. Get your girls back, and then you’ll get your bed action._

 

The soldiers were gluing themselves to the rock walls as the two mounted dragons touched down. The fact that one of them was as big as their Queen’s castle and the other one nearly twice as big made some of them forget themselves and a horrible stench travelled through the air. Aegon climbed down the back of Rhaena as the female dragon snarled at the scared men, some of them fainting at the display. _Cowards_ , thought Aegon as he went to stand next to Dany who had taken Blackfyre out of its scabbard strapped on her back, the Valyrian steel blade reflecting the sunlight.

 

Everything was silent as Daenerys and Aegon, dressed head to toes in Targaryen colors, walked over the burnt remains of the fallen soldiers. Longclaw was now in Aegon’s hand, and some of the men were ogling it. They both stopped at a safe distance away from the small army, and threw a dark glance at the archers perched on the walls.

 

“Either you’re blind or you clearly don’t see the dragons behind us,” growled Aegon as he faced the men. “Stand down and you’ll live, or keep your weapons up and you’ll burn.”

 

“And why would they listen to you?” asked a familiar voice. A small man dressed in red and gold walked through the open gates, followed by a tall red-haired woman who looked murderously at them. “You’re not in a position of force here, the North doesn’t belong to you, and we have your daughters. We can work something out here.”

 

“Enough with your clever words, traitor,” yelled Daenerys as she felt her blood boil at the sight of Tyrion Lannister. “As far as I’m concerned, the north still doesn’t belong to you either. What is a disgraced Lion doing in the North anyway?”

 

“Ruling as King in the North and as my husband,” answered Sansa Stark proudly. _Did this little bitch really thought she was going to impress me with that?_ “And If I may, I would advise you to go back where you belong, like the foreign whore you are.”

 

“You may not,” said Aegon as he tightened his grasp on Longclaw. “Any other insults against Daenerys and I’ll cut your throat myself.”

 

“You can’t, we have your daughters,” said Sansa uncertainly. “You wouldn’t dare to burn us all anyway, you would be killing your daughters with us.”

 

“Would we now?” said Dany as an evil smirk appeared on her face. She laughed as she saw the afraid look on the other woman’s face. “Did I not tell you that my daughters are just like me? Unburnt? Did I not mention that fire can’t hurt them, just like it can’t hurt their mother?”

 

Something suddenly went flying towards her but she was quick to slit whatever was meant to hurt her in two. Dany looked down disdainfully at the arrow cut in half by her sword and locked her eyes on the foolish archer right above the gates. She reached out to Drogon and a second later the man went up in flames, her son destroying a big chunk of the wall at the same time. She could already see the buildings behind burning, and it somehow felt satisfying.

 

“Your turn,” said both Aegon and Daenerys somberly. They called out to their dragons and both gigantic beast were ready to rain fire on them all when an old lady carrying a blond-haired babe and followed closely by a small red-haired girl walked out the gates. The old woman looked at them with a little bit of fear in her eyes.

 

“Please, spare the children, they’re innocent,” said the old woman as she bravely walked towards them. “The little prince and princess played no part in their parents decisions. Spare them, your graces, they’ll be no trouble for you.”

 

“Would they now? Won’t they rise against us in the future? Declare war and demand justice be brought for their parents’ death by our hands?” asked Dany as she looked at the old woman.

 

“What did mother and father do? They never do anything wrong, except for the pretty girls mother threw in the kennels earlier,” innocently said the little girl.

 

“THE KENNELS?! YOU DARE TO PUT MY DAUGHTERS IN THE FUCKING KENNELS?!” yelled Aegon as Dany kneeled in front of the little girl.

 

“Your parents betrayed us both little girl. Your mother let herself be bought by her brother’s words and conspired against me with my advisors, one of them being your...father. They manipulated everyone little girl, everyone. Have you heard of the battle of Winterfell?” asked Dany as the child said yes with a movement of her head. “Then you must also know that your parents, especially your mother, was highly ungrateful. If it wasn’t for me and my armies, they would all be dead. If it wasn’t for my dragons, even more people would’ve died that day. I came because I wanted to fight for the North, but what did I receive in return? Nothing but what ultimately led to my death. Your father, conspired with another one of my advisor to poison me when I was at my lowest. My trusted friend and my son had just died, but they saw my grief and pain as me turning mad and they wanted me dead. Now do tell me little girl, would you have done the same? Would you not have tried to find out what really was happening before jumping to conclusion too soon like your parents did?”

 

“I-did they really do that? But why? You just wanted to help, why would they not be friends with you?! I would’ve been grateful for the help, why weren’t you mother? And why did you try to kill her father? You said that you never did anything bad in your entire life, HOW COULD YOU LIE TO ME?!”

 

“I guess we’ll never know little girl. They were traitors, and they will always be traitors,” said Aegon as he raised a hand towards Rhaena. With a raging fire burning in his eyes, he spoke once again. “I, Aegon Targaryen sixth of my name, rightful heir to the Iron Throne-“

 

“And I, Daenerys Targaryen first of my name, Mother of Dragons and breaker of chains, sentence you to die,” finished Daenerys as Drogon’s and Rhaena’s heads stretched until they found themselves next to their rider. “Dracarys.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you feel it when I tried to give shitty excuses for Sansa’s kid to hate her and to have good reason to kill her and Tyrion? But hey, I tried right?
> 
> Don’t hate me for the small cliffhanger hehe ;) 
> 
> (Also we all know Tormund would never call Jon by his “true” name so that’s why he’ll keep calling him Snow or whatever names he has for him )


	9. The Princesses’ Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get out, people die and children fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp...here is another chapter :) apologies in advance if you see any error in here, but feel free to point them out to me! 
> 
> What else to say...enjoy the chapter I guess? XD  
> (Also you’ll sometime see that the title of some chapters have nothing to do with the chapters themselves but yours truly is really trying to think about chapters names even when she doesn’t find any that are good T-T)
> 
> *teeny tiny update about the twins’ clothes*

“What do you think is happening out there?”

 

“Do I look like I know Lyanna?” asked Rhaenyra as she tried to rub the sleep out of her face. They both had slept a couple of hours but their uncomfortable sleeping position left them even more tired than they were before. And plus, they couldn’t sleep more than that with all the people running around in Winterfell.

 

“I was just asking,” murmured Lyanna as she moved away from her twin, wincing as she felt the pain coming from her ribs. She lifted her cloak a little and saw that even if her red nightgown wasn’t really see through, the raven-haired girl could see a deeper shade of it right where the man had kicked her. “Brilliant, I’ll look like a cow with that on.”

 

“No you won’t, don’t be an idiot,” said Rhaenyra as she got up. “What are they doing out there? And why is everything so silent now?”

 

“I wouldn’t know but-what the hell was that?!” yelled Lyanna as she looked back at her sister. “Did you hear that? It sounded like-“

 

“Drogon and Rhaena!” happily exclaimed Rhaenyra as she started to do a little dance. “I told you we were not gonna die Lya, papa and mama have come for us!”

 

“WILL YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU LITTLE WHORE?!” screamed a man as he approached, and a weight dropped in their stomach as they realized that the man was none other than Lord Glover. “If you open your goddamn mouth one more time, I’ll make things to you that will make you regret even being alive!”

 

“Oh and what will you do? Complain to her dumbness Stark about the whingeing little girl who gets on your nerves?” questioned the silver-haired twin, but as the lord advanced on them with a furious look in his eyes, she realized it might not have been the best thing to say. “Is it too late to say I’m sorry?”

 

“You asked for it,” growled lord Glover as he opened their cells. The old lord grabbed Lyanna first and threw her on the floor.

 

_Oh no, you won’t get away with that,_ thought Rhaenyra as she jumped on the man and sent him to the ground a few feet away from her. The Targaryen princess saw it as an opportunity to run to her sister and help her get up, but as they were nearly out the kennels, their way out was blocked by five heavily built soldiers who didn’t look like they were here to play. _Oh boy..._

 

“Grab them,” barked Lord Glover from behind them. _Shit, next time I’ll kick you in the balls,_ thought Rhaenyra, _if there is a next time._ “Bring them to the courtyard. And tie them up.”

 

“But her Grace said-“

 

“But her Grace said- are you a bloody sheep or a soldier? Her Grace is not around, and I’m a lord so you idiots must do as I command. Now, bring them to the courtyard, we’ll teach them a few lessons.”

 

_Those idiots are going to regret it,_ thought Rhaenyra as she felt a reassuring presence in her mind. _Rhaegal! You’re finally here boy!_

 

“What are you smiling about?” snapped Lord Glover as he slapped the silver-haired twin. Blood came out of her mouth as she spat on him. The man was about to slap her again when a huge explosion happened and gigantic flames were seen coming from the North Gate. “What the fuck was that?!”

 

“Our parents, bastard,” said Lyanna as she tried to break free from the men who were holding her. “You’re dead Lord Glover. You are so dead.”

 

It was only then that the man realized how screwed he was. The look on his face was priceless as his eyes fell on the flying form of Rhaegal overhead, and the girls were both pretty sure that the man had just shat himself. They would too, if they weren’t so used to see their winged siblings everyday. The dark green dragon started to open his jaw, bronze flames starting to appear at the back of his throat, but he was stopped when his golden sibling arrived, and now it was confirmed that the man had shat himself, along with the five soldiers. _What a horrible smell,_ thought Lyanna as they saw Drogon and Rhaena join their siblings above them. _And it just got worse. Absolutely brilliant._

 

“LYANNA! RHAENYRA! Papa’s coming for you!” yelled the faraway voice of their father, and the girls smiled devilishly as the men backed away. The twins expected to see their father appear first under the archway in front of them, but it was their mother who did so, Blackfyre in her hands and flames dancing in her eyes. She looked more than ready to fight.

 

“Dany why didn’t you wait for-GIRLS!” shouted Aegon Targaryen as his eyes came to rest on his twins. He ran straight past Daenerys and took both of his daughters in his arms, overjoyed at having them back. “Are you both alright?”

 

“Lyanna’s not fine papa,” said Rhaenyra darkly. “They kicked her in the ribs, and then when they took us out of the kennels, that man over there threw her on the ground and it got worse.”

 

Daenerys blinked once, twice, and then she charged the group of scared men. One of them was foolish enough to draw his own sword against her, but he didn’t last long. With a powerful swipe of her own blade, Dany sent her attacker’s weapon to the ground. She didn’t even think twice when she cut open the man, his guts piling out at her feet, and she was satisfied to see that the other men were beyond scared of her.

 

“Now, either you tell me which one of you gave the orders to hurt my daughters,” started Daenerys as she cleaned her blade on the dead man’s trousers, “or I kill each and every one of you. Do we have a deal?”

 

“No need to trouble yourself love,” said Aegon as he went to stand next to her. “You forgot that I was once one of them. I may not remember everything, but the face of the man who refused to fight for the North I would never. Men, step aside.”

 

The twins giggled as the four remaining soldiers practically fled from the scene, running to the stables like scared preys. A lone man was left in the mud, looking the most terrified out of all of them. An evil smirk appeared on Dany’s face.

 

“So it’s you then. Not only are you an idiot and a kidnapper, but you’re also an oath breaker who refused to answer your former King when you were called upon to defend your home,” declared Dany as she dug the tip of Blackfyre right in between the man’s legs. “Tell me my Lord, what did you think would happen when you decided it was a good idea to bring two innocent children to your former Queen?”

 

“Those cunts are nowhere near innocent!” managed to croak out Lord Glover before Aegon went to cut his right hand. Blood came out of the wound and a strangled scream escaped the man’s mouth.

 

“Nobody asked you to open your stupid mouth,”said Aegon as he crouched down in the mud and put his hand around the man’s neck. “Any last words?”

 

“You-you can’t kill me! I am a Lord!” shrieked Lord Glover as Aegon tightened his hold on his neck.

 

“And I am a King,” declared Aegon as he stood back up, raising Longclaw high in the air. As the dragons roared above them, the last living son of Rhaegar Targaryen swung his sword and like a knife through butter, his blade made a clean travel through the lord’s neck. The head went rolling a few feet away from where he was standing and he turned back to his family.

 

“He deserved it,” said Dany as she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. She smiled and then turned back around to their daughters. “Do you understand why we did it?”

 

“Yes mama,” said Lyanna as she looked her mother straight in the eye. She winced as she took a step and closed her eyes. “But if you could find someone to help me with the pain, it would be great. I’m dying over here.”

 

“You’re not dying Lya, stop exaggerating,” started Rhaenyra as their father threw her a look that startled her. “But yeah...we should probably find someone. We wouldn’t want the little princess to complain more now, would we?”

 

“Rhaenyra!” exclaimed Aegon as Dany rolled her eyes. The parents both put away their swords and went at their daughters’ sides. With extreme ease, Aegon took Lyanna in his arms as she let out a squeal of surprise.

 

“Put me down papa, I can walk!” protested Lyanna as her twin laughed. “Why are you laughing? If I remember correctly you’re the first one who asked papa to carry you the first chance you got!”

 

“Girls please, enough,” said Dany as they approached the destroyed North Gate. Flames were still very much burning things around them, and the dragons were already waiting for them outside the walls of Winterfell.

 

Surprisingly, all the remaining lords and ladies were there, all on their knees, which was kind of funny for the twins as they started to laugh before being cut off by a look from their mother. Aeryx crooned sadly when he saw that his rider was hurt, and he quickly stretched his wing so that Lyanna could hold on to it, before he dropped her off on his head.

 

“Your Grace,” said an old woman suddenly as Rhaenyra was about to climb on Rhaegal. A red-haired girl no older than nine was hiding behind the old lady and a blond-haired babe was in her frail arms. “What is to happen to the little prin- to the little lord and lady?What of Elric and Joanna? They don’t have any family left, what are they going to do now?”

 

Aegon winced as he started to think of a solution when Dany beat him to it. Her gaze fell on an old and quite imposant lord and the man flinched.

 

“Lord Manderly is it?” asked Dany as the lord moved his head positively. “Can we trust you with Winterfell while we’re away? Do you promise to look after it for the time being?”

 

“But-but your Grace, I already have White Harbor to take care of and...”

 

“Until we come back, my Lord,” said Daenerys with a smile. “You’ll see us again in a fortnight at best. I trust you’ll take good care of your little lord and lady’s home.”

 

“Of course, my Queen,” said Lord Manderly as he attempted to bow but failed miserably. Dany stifled a laugh and her eyes then fell on the red-haired little girl who was holding her younger brother.

 

“Do you understand all that happened today? Do you know why we did it?”

 

“Yes, my parents were traitors. They were bad people who wanted nothing but power and to control everyone around them. They didn’t even love us,” declared the little girl as a tear ran down her face. Dany shook her head and put her hands on the child’s cheeks.

 

“Don’t say that my sweet, they loved you. Both of you,” said Dany as she kissed the girl’s forehead. “They were just too late to realize that the things they did were not what was best for the people, and they paid for it.”

 

Daenerys then took the liberty to take both children into her arms under the watchful eyes of their aging caretaker. A mischievous smile appeared on her face as she looked at Drogon.

 

“Now, I don’t know about you having no sane family left, but I seem to remember that this man over here might be your mother’s cousin,” said Dany as Aegon rolled his eyes. Rhaenyra then realized where this was going, and she rolled her eyes very much like her father. “What do you say Joanna? Do you think your little brother and you would like to come with us?”

 

And there it was. It didn’t take a genius to know what the little girl’s answer would be. Her eyes were filled with wonder instead of fear as she looked at the dragons, which was quite surprising considering they had seen them in actions. The silver-haired twin threw a glance at her father who looked like he wanted to hang himself and she laughed as she got on Rhaegal’s massive head.

 

“Don’t be so dramatic papa, you know how mama is,” said Rhaenyra as Aegon climbed on Rhaena’s back. “She might act fierce and unforgiving when she needs to be, but we all know she still has a gentle heart. Especially for children.”

 

And it was true. Today had been the perfect example of that.Daenerys (and Aegon, let’s not forget about him) might’ve killed the parents of the children she was now ready to take under her wing -no dragon pun intended-, but she never would take her anger out on innocent children.

 

“Don’t think for a second that I forgot about you two my sweetling,” said Dany as she helped little Joanna climb on Drogon. She had the little blond-haired babe in her arms and was in the process of giving it to his sister when she locked eyes with her own daughter, a mischievous smirk on her face. “I’m not done with you two.”

 

Was it too late for them to flee now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I’m not that cruel! Sansa and Tyrion’s children are still alive! A yay for me XD


	10. The Three-Eyed-Raven’s Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gods play tricks, the TER thinks he’s the savior and dear lord he’s fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do it... I mean, as much as I like to write about my Jonerys babies, I had to at least slide in a chapter about this one person we all pretty much hate at this point right? 
> 
> Welp, here is my subtle *cough* attempt at making the TER seem...mad I guess? 
> 
> I won’t say anything else, just enjoy the chapter! :)

Men were fighting in front of a tower under an almost unbearable heat, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t feel the heat as he was not really there, from this time. He was only a witness from the future.

A man with the tree-headed dragon of House Targaryen was killed, and his brother at arms was left standing alone, his two mighty swords glinting in the sun. The fight went on until this one died too, and he watched as the younger version of his father’s faced turned concerned as a woman’s cries were heard. He went to follow him, to be a witness once again to what was happening inside, but a brutal force brought him back and white eyes turned blue again.

 

“No, again,” said the crippled King as his eyes turned white once more, finding himself in the courtyard of the castle at Eastwatch-by-the-Sea. Wildlings and Night’s Watch’s men were running around as the gate leading to the other side of the Wall lifted up. He didn’t even have time to see the horse bringing in his almost dead cousin that he was forced back in his own time. “I said, AGAIN!”

 

This time, he found himself at the bottom of the broken tower in Winterfell. He frowned as he saw a really young and very much alive Summer standing next to him and barking at something way up there. He lifted his own head and his eyes met the vision of his younger self climbing the tower, and then stopping as he reached an opening, trying to hide himself against a wall, getting grabbed by a hand, and getting pushed. As his younger self collided with the floor, the auburn-haired man came back again in his own time.

 

He was starting to get really annoyed. His visions had been playing tricks on him for years now, showing him things that he didn’t wish to see, or even altering some of the memories he already watched so many times, but as hard as he was trying right now, his visions wouldn’t show him what he wanted. He could see _them_ before, but not anymore. No voices, no parts of _them_ , no _nothing_. He was the Three-Eyed-Raven by the gods, he should be able to see everything!

 

Bran closed his eyes, took a much needed deep breath, and leaned back on the heart tree behind him. His eyes turned white and he found himself standing in front of Tyrion and Sansa right out of the North Gate of Winterfell, but he couldn’t hear a thing.

 

He wanted to turn around, see what was making all the men behind his sister and her husband so scared, but he found out he couldn’t move. Words were coming out of the small man and his sister, and yet he knew not what they were talking about. It was then that he noticed a big portion of the wall of the North Gate blown up in flames, and the very ground he was standing on was burnt. _It can only mean that..._

 

He was suddenly forced to turn around and didn’t even had time to realize what had happened to him when flames engulfed his body and he was sent back to the godswood in King’s Landing, trashing around and screaming like someone was stabbing him. His cries had alerted his Kingsguard and Ser Podrick Payne came rushing in like a mother hen protecting her babies.

 

“Your Grace! Are you alright? Did someone came in here and hurt you? Do I need to call in Archmaester Tarly?” asked Podrick as he fretted over him.

 

“NO! Go away, I don’t need your help!” shrieked Bran as he nearly slapped his Kingsguard on the face, but he didn’t thanks to the greatly improved speed of the man.

 

“As you wish, your Grace,” said Podrick as he threw him a concerned glance, and then scurried off and back into the castle. He was finally alone, alone with his thoughts.

 

He was sweating and his heart was beating quicker than it normally would, which was unusual for him. He never got worked up like that, he sure didn’t when the Night King nearly killed him (but that’s just because he knew the useless creature was gonna get killed by his sister, just like he wanted). So why now? Everything worked out for him, he was the King, he ruled them all, and the people loved him...Didn’t they?

 

Who cares about the peasants’ opinion anyway? He was the Three-Eyed-Raven, the single most powerful person in all of Westeros, he could do as he liked all the time! All his plans had worked out well, he was finally the one on top! So why, by the gods, COULDN’T HE SEE A DAMN THING ABOUT THOSE TWO IDIOTS?!

 

The old gods should bow before him! He was the one who provided the weapon to kill those icy bastards, and he was the one who got Daenerys Targaryen to burn King’s Landing to the ground so that all people could see her as she was: the mad queen! She wanted to break the wheel, allow people to have more freedom, but the country would’ve been a huge battlefield and more people would’ve died by now if he had let her do as she pleased. He didn’t see it happening, he knew it. HE WAS THE REAL SAVIOR HERE! Everyone should bow before him!

 

The gods must’ve played a trick on him, showing him a vision that could never be. The last time he had checked, Drogon was still flying around like lost chicken over the ruins of Old Valyria. He couldn’t possibly be on the continent right now. Nobody else was left of interest for the beast in Westeros. Except for...

 

“PODRICK!” He yelled and ten seconds later the knight appeared. _The idiot must’ve stayed there the whole time._ “A council meeting needs to happen. NOW!”

 

The knight then wheeled him to the meeting room while he was barking orders on the way. Fifteen minutes later and here he was, in his wheelchair, surrounded by a bunch of incompetent people. That idiot Samwell Tarly looked even more stupid than usual, and he still didn’t know why he kept the sellsword Bronn alive. Oh yes, he remembered now. _He’s the only one stupid enough to do as he is told without asking question. The perfect puppet._

 

“Your Grace?”started Samwell Tarly as he put his hands on the table. “May I ask why is it that you called upon us?”

 

“I want him dead,” bluntly said Bran as the Archmaester’ eyes widened and Brienne of Tarth, who was sitting on the opposite side, looked at him suspiciously. “He’s a thorn on my side and I want him dead.”

 

“Alright who’s the fucker?” demanded Bronn as he banged his fist on the table.

 

“You should be asking _what_ is it and not who,” said Bran as he locked eyes with each of them. “Drogon. I want him dead.”

 

“But-but-but your Grace, we don’t know where the dragon is,” stuttered Samwell as he played with the end of his sleeves. He looked nervous about something. “We can’t kill something if we don’t know where it is.”

 

“When I say I want something to be done, you do it,” said Bran as he straightened himselfas much as he could. “Any words on my sister and her husband?”

 

Silence met his question. Bronn looked bored as hell, and Brienne looked troubled for a moment but her face turned back to its blank expression. Samwell on the other hand, looked ready to faint.

 

“What is it? I can see you’re hiding something from me Samwell, tell me!” ordered Bran as the Archmaester shrunk down in his seat.

 

“I-i-i thought you knew, Your Grace. I thought you saw it happening in the North...with your visions...” squeaked out Samwell Tarly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper with a broken seal. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the Archmaester. “I thought you already knew of your sister’s fate...”

 

“What of her?” asked Bran as Samwell brought him the scroll. An unpleasant feeling settled down in his stomach as he unfolded the tiny scroll. And, as his eyes traveled over the first words written in red on the paper, he now knew that the vision the gods had sent him was real, and it wasn’t even to satisfy his need of informations.

 

 

_“Sansa Stark is dead. Her husband, Tyrion Lannister, is dead. The North knows of King Bran the Broken’s treachery, and soon the rest of Westeros will too.The Dragons have returned, and they’re out for justice. They’re out, for **Fire and Blood**.”_ 

 

 

It was a warning.


	11. The Man Who Gets Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Targaryen army is on the move, Tormund is just a big softie at heart, and someone is...too...confident I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people still reading my story! 
> 
> First let me tell you all how hard it was for me to write the end of this chapter XD it was so hard for some reason, but knowing what happens next makes it also soooooo satisfying *^* and no, you won’t get any spoilers (plus I know you’re all intelligent enough to kinda guess what will happen next?)  
> And second, you can’t convince me that under all that hard wildling shell, Tormund isn’t the biggest papa bear that ever lived hehe 
> 
> Aaaaaaaaaand without saying anything else to avoid spoiling you more, I’m gonna shut it and let you read...

Unsullied putting up tents, Dothraki on their horses circling the perimeter, Second Sons lazily helping out here and there, and even the small group of Wildlings that came with Tormund could be seen roaming around the quickly built new campement near the Long Lake in the North. At the center, a space dedicated to sword fighting practice was already occupied by the bearers of Blackfyre and Longclaw.

 

“What do you think our next move should be? After returning to Winterfell I mean,” said Dany as she crouched down and swiped her leg right under her opponent’s feet. A grunting noise came out of the man’s mouth as he breathed deeply and coughed.

 

“I can’t really concentrate on this when you made it your mission to kick my ass, love,” said Aegon as Dany gave him an innocent smile, all the while towering over his head as he was on the ground. “Bloody hell Dany, where did you learn to fight like that?”

 

“With a lot of different people,” answered Daenerys as Aegon stood back up, Longclaw at the ready. They circled each other for a while before she made to strike him on the left, but at the last moment she made a full turn on herself and hit him on the right, sending him wobbling some feet away. “I learned how to fight like my Dothraki soldiers, I know how to use a bow if you ever put one in my hands, but the basics I got from...”

 

“Yours truly,” said an annoying voice as the annoying man it belonged to walked towards them. He leered at Dany for a good twenty seconds before he looked Aegon in the eyes, and what the Second Sons’ commander said next made his blood boil. “And she greatly enjoyed those lessons. Especially what came afterwards.”

 

“Yeah, and by that you mean she greatly enjoyed rejecting you, each and every time?” asked Lyanna as she arrived on the scene followed by her twin and another little girl. She smirked as she looked at the frowning man. “Must’ve been glorious to see his face deflating, right mama? Daario Naharis, the man who got rejected.”

 

“You little bit-I mean princess,” said Daario hastily, correcting himself at the last second when he saw the white beast trailing behind the three girls. The direwolf’s red eyes seemed to be looking right through him, and he didn’t want to find out what would happen if the beast entertained the idea of chasing him around like he had done once already. So he scurried away from the fighting area as fast as he could.

 

“Why do you still have to keep him around love? He’s bloody annoying, too arrogant for his own good, acte like he owns the place...and I don’t like how he looks at you,” huffed Aegon as he put away his sword and crossed his arms over his chest. Dany started to laugh as she looked at his face. “What? What’s so funny about my face?”

 

“Nothing, but...Is my King getting jealous?” innocently asked Dany as a not so innocent smirk appeared on her face. She put Blackfyre back into its scabbard and walked to him. “Are you afraid that he’s gonna steal me away from you?”

 

Daenerys squealed as Aegon grabbed her hips and brought her flush against him, his breath tickling her ear as he inhaled the sweet scent of her hair that still remained after their practice session. He gently bit her earlobe, and she had to fight really hard not to let out a moan of pleasure.

 

“I would kill him before he even thinks about stealing you away from me,” said Aegon as he looked her in the eyes, her pupils blown up by desire. He gave her a slow and lingering kiss before putting his forehead against hers. “No one steals from a dragon. You’ll always be mine.”

 

“Yes, I will always be yours my King,” whispered Dany against his lips as they met in another sweet exchange. Their kiss started to get more heated as time passed, and it got to the point where their daughters and new friend had to turn away in order to not get scared for life by their actions. And then, Daenerys found herself colliding with the ground, her hair now all messy thanks to the dirt under her and the smiling man trapping her body under his. She narrowed her eyes as she realized what had happened.

 

“I win,” said Aegon as he smiled triumphantly, grey eyes shining with mirth at seeing her defeated and covered in mud. He was about to bend down to her face when someone spoke.

 

“Are you guys finished doing the dirty?” asked Lyanna as her parents looked at her. She laughed as their eyes narrowed on her and she put a hand on her hip. “What? Unless you want everyone to be a witness to your lovemaking, including your innocent daughters, go find yourself a tent or stop what you’re doing before it’s too late.”

 

“But why stop now? Look here,” said Dany as she easily exchanged her position with Aegon and he was now trembling under her. She had her hands still on his chest as she spoke again. “It’s your father that can’t resist me.”

 

“EWW! Mama that’s disgusting!” yelled Rhaenyra as she closed her eyes and turned around, along with her twin. “Joanna don’t look at them, they’re just some devils in disguise!”

 

“But we see the Dothraki do it all the time here,” said the little red-haired girl as Daenerys’ and Aegon’s eyes widened. “Why is that any different?”

 

“Because they’re the bloody Queen and King! They’re my parents for dragon’s sake!” yelled the silver-haired twin. “You know I love you papa, but I’m starting to regret ever coming here.”

 

“You don’t think that Rhae,” said Aegon as he stood back up with the help of Dany. A teasing smile was now on his face as he looked into the lilac eyes of his daughter. “Shall I tickle you on your weak spot to make you change your mind?”

 

“You wouldn’t dare,” uttered Rhaenyra as her eyes widened when her father took a step towards her, hands at the ready. The girl then sprinted away as a shriek came out of her mouth when her father decided to chase her around the camp. “HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! GHOST HELP ME!”

 

But the white beast barely moved his head to the side at the girl’s shrieks and instead decided to jog over to Daenerys who laughed at his antics. The direwolf’s tongue came out of his mouth and he tapped his left hind paw on the ground repeatedly as she scratched right behind his left ear.

 

“That’s not very nice of you handsome boy, refusing to save a child in distress,” declared Dany as Ghost huffed in annoyance when she stopped petting him. Her lilac eyes then rested on the nine year old little girl standing close to her raven-haired daughter and she beckoned them over. Dany kissed Lyanna’s forehead before she took little Joanna’s hands in hers. “How are you faring with my people today little one? Do you like them? Were they nice to you?”

 

“Very well my qu-I mean, I’m doing good Dany,” said Joanna as her cheeks reddened and her eyes looked down. “The Dothraki women are really nice, and some even tried to teach me how to speak their language, but I’m rubbish at it. Lyanna and Rhaenyra are good in it tho.”

 

“That’s because they grew up with some of them sweety,” said Dany as she flicked the little girl’s nose. “Now, what of your little brother? Where is he now?”

 

“He’s sleeping, with Tormund,” declared Joanna as a small laugh escaped her. “We were in fact with him before we came here and Elric just wouldn’t get out of Tormund’s arms, and he just...fell asleep I guess? We tried to take him away from the big man, but he wouldn’t hear of it.”

 

“Between us mama,” whispered Lyanna as she got closer to her mother. “He won’t tell you or papa, but he’s got a soft spot for children, and especially Elric.”

 

“What is it I hear about me having a soft spot for you southern children?” barked Tormund’s voice as the man himself arrived on the scene with a sleepy babe in his arms. The little boy yawned and rubbed his eyes, but as soon as his green orbs fell on Daenerys, it was like nothing else existed for him. He started to move around in the wildling’s arms and only settled down once he was happily nestled in the Queen’s embrace. “I swear he just totally forgot he only wanted me just minutes ago. What? Do I have something on my face?”

 

“It seems that you do have a soft spot for children Tormund,” said Daenerys as she let out a small laugh. She laughed even more when the wildling turned around and walked away swiftly. Her attention was now all on the blonde babe who was now tugging happily on her long silver hair. “Now my sweet boy, we don’t try to steal the pretty lady’s hair usually. We always try to steal her heart first.”

 

“That was so cheesy mama, even for you,” said Lyanna as she rolled her eyes. She then eyed her mother’s state and grabbed her arm. “Come mama, let’s get you cleaned. Papa did a good job at making you all wet and dirty.”

 

“Wait until you know what happens when he-“

 

“NO! STOP! Don’t you dare finish that sentence!” yelled Lyanna as she dragged her mother over to her tent, where a wooden tub filled with water from the lake was already waiting for her, steam coming out of it. Lyanna took young Elric out of her mother’s arms and gave it to his sister who was waiting behind her. “Now go and take a bath in there, and wash your mouth too.”

 

“You do know that I was gonna say that it’s worse when your father goes to help with the horses right? He always comes back covered in hay and dirt all over his face for some reason, even when he doesn’t fall,” said Dany as she took off Blackfyre’s sword belt. “It’s you who has a dirty mind sweetling.”

 

“Yeah, but who’s fault is it? Letting us learn how to speak Dothraki and then hearing them talk like they do, that’s cruel mama.”

 

“Yes I know, you poor little thing,” stated Dany as she took off the breastplate she had on. The shirt she had under it was soaked in sweat, and she started to take her arms pieces off when she remembered something. “Would you mind going to ask for someone to come and help me with my hair? Maybe...your father?”

 

“NO! DEFINITELY NOT!” screamed Lyanna as she grabbed Joanna by the arm and ran away with her. “But maybe I’ll ask Daario! Who knows?”

 

“DON’T YOU DARE LYANNA!” yelled back Daenerys as she took off the remaining pieces of her practice armor. She took her shirt and undergarments off and then got in the bathtub, letting out a pleased moan as her skin came in contact with the hot water. She was about to undo her braids when she heard someone coming in behind her, but she knew immediately that it wasn’t Aegon. How you may ask? Simple really, she could hear her daughter’s plea for her father to stop tickling her. She froze in the water as she heard the man take a step, and then another, and another one until she snapped. “I highly recommend you to get out of my tent before I take your head off your shoulders.”

 

“Why so hostile my Queen?” said the infuriating voice of a man she knew all too well, Daario. _The nerve of him-_ “Now come on, I know why you refused me all those years. You wanted to find that bastard King and then make him believe you loved him back, and then you wanted to take revenge against him by letting your true feelings out, and tell him you love me. Is that right?”

 

“I’m about one second away from killing you right now,” snapped Dany as she got up, uncomfortable at being naked in front of this man. She grabbed her robe that was on a stool next to the bath and turned around, fire dancing in her eyes. A vein appeared on her forehead when she saw how pleased the man looked. “If you don’t get out this instant, I’m gonna take great pleasure in making you watch as I open your belly and force you to eat your own guts. Do you hear me?”

 

“You can’t do that little lady, your sword’s not near you,” replied Daario as he took a step towards her, and Dany realized the idiot was right when she saw Blackfyre resting at the entrance of her tent. She remained still as he stopped at arm’s length, but slapped him when he tried to open her robe. “You know I like them fierce.”

 

“I am a Queen, not a lady,” growled out Dany as she heard the tent being opened but she paid it no mind as she was too focused on the man in front of her. “You’d do well to remember your place, commander. The only reason you’re still breathing is because you’re the last living captain of the Second Sons, but don’t think that I forgot how you killed your superiors and therefore committed treason. A traitor one day, can still become a traitor another day. One word from you again, and you’ll see why people still call me the Mother of Dragons.”

 

“Empty threats, empty words...you wouldn’t dare to do what you say you want to do. As you said, you still need me to command the Second Sons’ army. And without me, you’ll have no control over them anymore,” said Daario as he tried once again to grab her, but this time he succeeded and nearly strangled her as he put his hands around her neck. “Now stop acting like you didn’t want me for the last ten years and get down on your knees. Like I said, you still need me.”

 

“But I don’t.”


	12. A Man Dies And The Kraken Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long awaited death and an old friend comes back (sort of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait you had for this chapter, but my brain needed a pause and yours truly also has a life so...(I’m an aupair you see, and this weekend the children came back from their father’s and just stormed into the house like little demons, testing my patience as hard as they could and pushing my buttons a little too far...I just had to take a break T-T ) 
> 
> But hey, I am back now! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and to redeem myself I also have another chapter for you just after this one :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

_“But I don’t.”_

 

The Second Sons’ commander tightened his grip on Daenerys’s throat and turned his head, getting a glimpse at an enraged Aegon. His grey eyes looked like two storms ready to strike the lands, and a sound resembling that of a wolf growling came out of his mouth. It should’ve scared the man, but instead he felt empowered by the current situation and the hold he still had on Daenerys, so he smirked as he turned around fully.

 

“If it isn’t the bastard King,” said Daario as one of his hands came down on Dany’s body and gripped her left breast while the other one tightened even more on her throat. The Mother Of Dragons started to lose all her colors as she managed to let out a panicked plea for help. “You see how she screams for me? She doesn’t love you, she never did. All this time she only wanted me, her true love. Not you, bastard King.”

 

“If those were your last words,” growled Aegon. A second later and the man holding the Queen hostage fell backwards as a horrible scream came out of his mouth, and for a good reason. Silent as the one thing he was named after, Ghost had sneaked in by the side of the tent, red eyes locked on the man as if waiting for something to happen, and the direwolf was now happily biting down hard on Daario’s leg. Aegon smiled in a feral way. “Good boy. Bring him outside, and don’t let him out of your sight.”

 

The direwolf was just out of the tent, pleased with himself as he dragged the man out by the leg, when Aegon finally found himself at Dany’s side. Her face was starting to get some colors back but she was still panting, her hands around her neck trying desperately to relieve the pain she was feeling. His strong hands lifted her up and brought her to the armchair a few feet away. Aegon’s lips came in contact with Dany’s forehead and he breathed deeply as he looked her in the eyes.

 

“I’ll kill him for what he did,” whispered Aegon as he wiped a tear falling down Daenerys’ face. He made to leave but she shook her head and crashed her lips on his, desperately clinging to him as if she didn’t want to let him go.

 

“Don’t leave me alone Aegon,” pleaded Dany as she kissed him again. She hid her face on his neck and kissed him there too as she hugged him. “Please love, let me come with you!”

 

“You can’t Dany, look at you!” exclaimed Aegon as he rubbed her back. She was still trembling in his embrace. “You’re shaking like a leaf, and you’re in no state to come out in front of your soldiers and everyone else like that!”

 

“I don’t care,” snapped Dany. She hugged him harder and put her legs around his waist as she lifted her head and locked eyes with him. “Let them see. I am the Queen, and as such I won’t shy away from-“

 

“Forget about your damn title Dany! The man tried to RAPE YOU! He tried to rape you for fuck’s sake!” yelled Aegon as he took hold of his love’s face. “Anyone would understand you for not showing up! Screw them, you nearly got violated!”

 

“My dragon and his wolf will take care of him, I’m certain of it,” stated Dany as her arms were now hanging loosely around Aegon’s neck. She looked him in the eye and put her forehead against his. “I want to be here when you end him love. And you won’t make me change my mind.”

 

“Dressed like that? Definitely no,” declared Aegon as he took great pleasure in taking off Dany’s robe. He admired her beautiful naked body before he freed himself from her and went to grab one of her red dress that she kept at the bottom of her trunk. He helped her put it on and even had time to somewhat clean the mess still present in her hair when another blood curling  scream went up. “And that’s my cue.”

 

As soon as they both stepped out of their tent, Dany still slightly trembling at Aegon’s side, they were immediately met with the sight of people gathered around the scene of Ghost toying with Daario and playing with him as a cat would play with a mouse. But as the direwolf saw them walking towards him, he stopped trying to launch the man in the air with his hind paws and let his sharp teeth sink into Daario’s shoulder, effectively stopping the man from flailing around. Aegon could feel hundreds of eyes on him as he bent down and took the man’s face in one hand.

 

“If you think that you could get away with what you did to my Queen, then you haven’t been paying attention,” growled Aegon as he produced a dagger. He pressed the weapon’s tip right on the left corner of Daario’s mouth and slowly dragged it across his cheek, the skin separating in such a way that you could see the man’s tongue. But still, he could speak.

 

“You’re...a pathetic...bastard...bastard...” croaked out Daario as his hand came up to weakly grab Aegon’s. “Afraid...that...I was...gonna...succeed...and take...the bitch...for myself?”

 

“A man like you could never steal from a man like me,” said Aegon as he pressed the dagger on the untouched side of Daario’s face. “I might’ve been a bastard wolf one day, but you forgot that I’m also a dragon. And you did too much terrible things for him not to come out and ask for your head.”

 

“Not that I don’t mind a good beheading,” said the somber voice of Tormund from the front row, “but why is there the need for one? What did the fucker do this time?”

 

Before Aegon could answer, the Targaryen twins appeared and both stopped at the sight of their mother, eying her neck as horror filled their eyes. They rushed to her side and observed the purple tint of her skin when it all came crashing down on them. Rhaenyra reacted faster than her twin, pulled out her own dagger and it was not even three seconds later that the silver-haired twin had her weapon lodged right in between the man’s legs, turning and twisting it his privates.

 

Some Dothraki women were horrified as they saw the state of their Khaleesi’s neck, and it was clear that they wanted to help her but Dany stopped them by a simple shake of her head.

 

“You little piece of shit,” snarled Rhaenyra as her dagger went slicing down the man’s right leg. She took it out again and stabbed his foot, effectively pining it to the dirt underneath. She then punched the man right where she had first cut him with her weapon, and blood started splashing everywhere. “Not even every torture that exist in this world would be enough to punish you, you sick bastard!”

 

Dragons then roared above them but nobody moved as the Black Dread reborn flew overhead, his smoldering red eyes fixed sadly on his mother. He looked like he was waiting for her to say the word, but the order never came. She was too focused on listening to every pathetic cries Daario emitted. Dany oddly found them satisfying.

 

“But...Your Grace!” exclaimed a man dressed like the Second Sons. He pointed to the barely alive Daario on the floor. “You can’t kill him! He’s our captain!”

 

“This little shit tried to force himself on your Queen and you would still want him as your commander?!” growled Aegon as he took his hands off the man. “Daario nearly raped your Queen and you would still choose him?!”

 

This revelation provoked an uproar amongst the soldiers, but nobody beat the Dothraki as each and every one of them had their arakhs raised like they were ready to kill the man themselves. The Khaleesi was supposed to be the most respected out of all of them, and her bloodriders were definitely not happy about what had transpired.

 

“Do you see that Daario?” asked Aegon as he mentally asked Ghost to let the man go for a moment. He grabbed him by his neck and nearly laughed at the man’s feeble attempt of trying to escape, screaming as the dagger embedded in his foot nearly ripped it in two by his movements.“Look at your surroundings. Nobody holds you in their heart, and the Dothraki wants your head. Who am I to deny them of such a thing?”

 

“Fuck...you...” were the man’s last words before he was dumped back on the floor. Ghost moved then and Aegon’s eyes turned white as Dany came behind him to help him stay upright, but her attention was quickly on something else.

 

Ghost, who had been previously asked to let Daario go, now had his sharp teeth clamped around the man’s right arm. The direwolf swiftly ripped the member off, unfazed by the bloodcurdling screams coming out of his victim. The second arm didn’t have much time left either as the white beast’s claws turned it to shreds, flesh tearing under his assault and blood tainting his immaculate fur even more. The man’s left hand went flying behind him as he ripped the entire member off. And then, as all the people thought that the white beast was finished, his teeth clamped down on what was left of Daario’s neck and snapped it by a swift movement of the head. Ghost didn’t hesitate as he took the head off of the man’s body, and he threw it away from him.

 

The white direwolf then shook his head and jogged over to Daenerys as she took a step towards him. The huge animal whimpered as he put his head on her shoulder and she didn’t hesitate to hug him, not caring about the blood coming onto her.

 

“Thank you Ghost, but you can let him go now,” whispered Dany as she looked into the direwolf’s wide eyes. She took his massive jaw in hands and kissed his muzzle. “ Love, come back to me.”

 

And as soon as she said that, Aegon came back into his own body. He looked around and his eyes immediately locked on Daenerys still hugging his longtime friend, and his daughters standing next to them. But before either of them could say anything about what happened, their audience parted to the west side, making way for people on horseback. They didn’t move another muscle as the group’s leader got down and stepped towards Daenerys, her eyes wide in disbelief.

 

“By the Drowned God, it is true,” said the woman as she stopped a few feet away from Ghost and Dany. It was then that four mighty roars echoed overhead and the woman flinched as her dark eyes rested on the magnificent flying creatures. “The Dragons really did come back to Westeros.”

 


	13. The Renewed Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get angry, the kraken is accepted back, and our queen wants to jump the king (we can’t really blame her)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the second chapter I wrote after my break of five days T-T   
> I admit I had to restart that thing at least three times before I was satisfied with how it turned out, but do tell me what you think about it (I accept all kinds of comment, good or bad XD ) 
> 
> Enjoy :)

_“The Dragons really did come back to Westeros.”_

 

“I beg you pardon, but who the hell are you?” asked Lyanna as she eyed the woman and her companions suspiciously. Her amethyst orbs traveled all over the woman’s figure, trying to spot any details that could help her determine the woman’s identity. She widened her eyes as they fell on the kraken engraved on her breastplate.

 

“My name is Yara Greyjoy,” said the woman as her eyes took a darker tint when they passed over Aegon, but they quickly got back on Daenerys. “I’ve come to warn you, Your Grace. Brandon Stark knows you’re here. He sent ravens throughout the six kingdoms, and summoned everyone to come to King’s Landing. He wants them to defend him, their King, against you.”

 

“We know, we were the ones who sent him a raven. We wanted him to think that he could prepare for what’s to come, when in reality-“

 

“Shut the fuck up bastard,” said Yara as she gripped the pommel of her sword. “You don’t get to speak here traitor. I should’ve killed you myself all those years ago for your act of treason against our queen, Snow. In fact, why don’t I kill you n-“

 

“You’ll do no such thing, Greyjoy,” growled Rhaenyra as she got in Yara’s face. Her lilac eyes bore into the dark orbs of the woman and she fought really hard not to attack her here and there. “My father is innocent. He is as much a victim as my mother was in the events of King’s Landing. And I highly suggest that you watch your words, idiot. He’s a King not a bastard. Also, in case you were living under a rock when the news got out, he’s never been a Snow. My father’s real name is Aegon Targaryen. The last living son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.”

 

“Your bloody stupid King Bran the broken was the real enemy,” continued Lyanna as she came to stand next to her twin. “You all knew what he was, that he could and can still see the past, the present, and the future. He knew that my mother was gonna win and become the just Queen that she was always meant to be, but the Three-Eyed-Raven wanted it all for himself. Don’t you think he could’ve avoided the death of my mother’s friend? Or Rhaegal’s death? Or even better, told anyone about the massacre of King’s Landing?”

 

“But he didn’t, because he wanted it to happen. He saw a future where he wasn’t the King, a future where he wasn’t winning, so he made all those horrible things happen,” snarled the silver-haired twin. “If it wasn’t for him, Missandei would still be alive. If it wasn’t for him, my brother Drogon would still have his siblings with him because I’m pretty sure he saw Viserion dying too and never told anyone about it. If it wasn’t for him, my parents would’ve never done what they did all those years ago. He took control of them, forced my mother to burn a city a to the ground, forced my father to kill my mother when the bastard knew that she was pregnant with us. He wanted to put an end to our family, and he nearly did. And, if it wasn’t for him, my twin and I would’ve spent the entire eleven years of our life so far with our father by our side!”

 

“So don’t you dare to insult him again,” said Lyanna, taping Yara aggressively on the chest with her finger each time a word came out of her mouth. “If you play with our fire again, you’ll get burnt.”

 

The ruler of the Iron Islands gulped audibly and took some steps back, eyeing the Targaryen twins worriedly. Yara took a glance at Daenerys, expecting to see her somewhat disapproving of the girls’ attitude, but all she could see in those lilac orbs was pride.

 

“Girls, I told you to be careful with your words here,” said Daenerys as she let go of Ghost, smiling a little as the great white beast whined at the loss of contact. She hugged her daughters and gave them both a kiss on the forehead before facing the last Greyjoy. “Now, I don’t think you made the long journey from the Iron Islands just to tell us something we already knew was gonna happen?”

 

“Indeed, your Grace. I also came here to offer you my assistance in the battles to come, as I swore to you years ago in that pyramid in Meereen. My people might not be better fighters than your soldiers, but we are a sea people. If need be, my people will help your fleet fight on the waters, if the time ever comes,” declared Yara as her right arm approached Daenerys’ own right arm. The silver-haired queen quirked an eyebrow, obviously remembering a similar scene that happened more than a decade ago. She tightly grabbed the offered limb. “Bran the broken is not my king. He never was.”

 

“Your help will be much appreciated,” said Daenerys as she squeezed the woman’s arm harder than it was necessary. Her lilac eyes turned cold as she pulled Yara closer. “But if you ever try to kill Aegon again, my son will burn you faster than you could say Westeros. Am I being clear here?”

 

“Of course, my Queen,” replied Yara as she put her head down a little. Her dark eyes then caught on to little Joanna holding her baby brother Elric, standing next to Tormund, and she wasn’t stupid enough to not recognize who they belonged to. “Why are they here? I thought you would be destroying all your enemies if need be.”

 

“Children are not guilty of their parents’ crimes,” snapped Daenerys as she looked into the woman’s eyes. “Sansa Stark and Tyrion Lannister might’ve betrayed me and plotted to have me killed, but little Joana and Elric here are innocent. I thought I made it clear all those years ago that killing innocents wasn’t in my plans.”

 

“Where are their parents?” asked Yara, and she was pretty sure she saw the red-haired little girl starting to cry before her face was void of any emotion.

 

“Dead, both of them,” answered Aegon. He saw Yara eying the blood on Ghost, and it was of course inevitable that she was now looking at the mangled body of the former Second Sons’ commander. His blood was still boiling just thinking about what would’ve happened if he didn’t get in that tent at the time he did, and Aegon could feel Rhaena’s responding anger above him. He straightened himself and offered his arm to Daenerys. “Should we go somewhere else to talk love?”

 

“Lead the way,” said Dany as she eagerly grabbed Aegon’s arm. She then ordered everyone to take many steps back from the dead body, and everybody did as she asked when they saw Drogon flying closer to the ground. His black and red flames effectively erased any trace of the dead man, and the grass around it was burnt on a fifty feet radius. Daenerys then turned to the twins. “Please stay clear of any troubles while your father and I are away. And I beg of you, give Ghost a bath. He needs it.”

 

The direwolf blinked once, and then started to run as the twins approached him with buckets of water. Dany and Aegon rolled their eyes as they started to walk towards what they used as a council reunion tent. Unsullied were standing in front of it, and Greyworm was already waiting for them inside. He showed no emotion as he eyed Yara and stayed with his hands behind his back as usual, only bowing to the Targaryen couple once they were fully inside.

 

“It is good to see you once again, Yara Greyjoy,” said Greyworm. Daenerys and Aegon must’ve looked surprised as he felt the need to add, “My Queen must know that this one stayed loyal to her, even after your death. Like me, she was one of the last few who stood up for you. She wanted us to...”

 

“I think our queen understands perfectly what you’re trying to say Greyworm,” quickly said Yara as sweat started to form on her forehead. She glanced at Aegon and Daenerys and straightened herself. “You said we needed to talk. About what exactly?”

 

“Your arrival was unexpected, but if you wish to prove your loyalty to us once again, I will need you and your men to do something for me,” said Daenerys as her right hand trailed over the map of Westeros set on the table in the middle of the tent. Her fingers reached the area of Lannisport and Casterly Rock and she looked up again. “I need you to secure the Westerlands. They could already know about their warden’s demise, but what they don’t know is that both the heir of Casterly Rock and Winterfell are still alive.”

 

“I’m sorry, what? Did you just say both?” asked Yara as her eyes widened.

 

“Did I stutter? Well, let me explain it to you,” said Daenerys in a calm voice, but her eyes betrayed her annoyance. “Little Elric is the heir of Casterly Rock and Joanna is the heir of Winterfell. The little boy is every bit a Lannister as I am a Targaryen, and the girl is practically an exact copy of her mother. Think logically here, and guess who the people of the North and the Westerlands would choose as their ruler, not that they have a real say in it.”

 

“I get your point, but why would you keep the children of your enemies on a seat of power? Don’t you want to put someone you trust in charge instead of them?” asked Yara as she frowned.

 

“Let’s be real for a moment. It wouldn’t go well with anyone if I put a Dothraki or an Unsullied in charge, and I don’t want the lords to have any reason to hate us or fear us, even if it’s inevitable. Using the dragons in Winterfell was necessary and they’ll come to know our reasons soon enough, but we won’t use them unless nothing else works,” said Daenerys. She looked straight at Yara then. “Can I count on you to secure the Westerlands on behalf of House Targaryen?”

 

The ruler of the Iron Islands bowed her head a little in response, meaning that she was accepting the mission. It was Aegon’s hand that moved next, coming to rest on Winterfell. He frowned as he then looked at the entirety of Westeros.

 

“I know you don’t want to use the dragons to rain fire on everyone love, but what if we do use them?” asked Aegon as his grey orbs met Dany’s lilac eyes. She seemed conflicted about something when he spoke again. “Think about it. Long before us, our ancestors used their dragons to conquer Westeros. I don’t want to burn every castles that exist like Aegon did with Harrenhal, really I don’t, but people still need to be reminded of how powerful and serious we are.”

 

“What would you have us do then?” asked Daenerys as her eyes lit with a flame of desire. She stared at him and drew in a sharp breath as she stopped on his face. _All the things I’d do to you if we weren’t surrounded by all those people..._

 

“Remind Westeros what we really are. We can’t pretend to be dragons if we don’t use our own when it matters. I can’t say that nobody will fear us in the future, but who wouldn’t beafraid of four full grown dragons except us?” said Aegon as he slammed his fist on the map. “The Three-Eyed-Raven will regret ever existing once we’re done with him. We are Targaryens, love. Each of us comes with _Fire and Blood_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, no more cliffhangers after this one...or like...not that much in a row? XD


	14. The She-Wolf In The South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News from the Stormlands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I apologize for taking so long on this chapter (once again) but I lost count of how many times I had to erase some parts of it and rewrite it until I was satisfied with the end result.
> 
> But good news people! I didn’t have it in my heart to cast Arya aside, she’s the only Stark I can bear right now and I’m pissed that she didn’t have one single scene with Dany in the show T-T so that’s how this chapter came to life 
> 
> Oh, and Gendry secretly roots for Daenerys too ;) I wrote it like that so let’s all agree that everyone got smarter with time, right?

A lone rider was on the path leading to the castle of Storm’s End. The grey cloak hiding the person gave nothing away, with no real house colors apparent. The huge black stallion was advancing at a steady pace, and its rider gave him a firm pat on the neck. Soon, they were in front of the castle’s gates and they stopped.

 

“Who demands access to the castle of Storm’s End?” asked a solider on the battlements, the banner of a stag on a field of yellow dancing in the wind next to him. The man’s companions seemed mortified about him asking the question. _This one must be new, if he doesn’t recognize me,_ thought the rider as the wind pulled the cloak’s hood away from his face. It was then that the soldier went completely pale and turned to his companions in charge of opening the gates. “What are you waiting for you fools?! Open the gates, before Lord Baratheon learns we let the Lady out and cut all of our heads!”

 

The gates were lowered and the woman smiled, her grey eyes sweeping over the battlements as she saluted the soldiers. She arrived in the small courtyard and rolled her eyes as she saw a man waiting for her there, dressed in the black and yellow colors of his house, blue eyes fondly looking at her. Nobody else was around, as usual when she’s back from one of her short trips.

 

“You need better soldiers, my _Lord_ ,” she said as she jumped down her horse, and a young boy appeared out of nowhere to lead her stallion to the stables.

 

“And why is that, my _Lady_?” asked the man, a small smirk on his face. He was rewarded by a slap on the head when she got closer to him. “Oy! What was that for Arya?”

 

“For calling me a Lady, Gendry. And you do need better guards,” answered Arya as she looked at the scared man who didn’t recognize her earlier. “This one didn’t know who I was.”

 

“Did you have your hood on again?” asked Gendry as he crossed his arms. She looked a bit sheepishly at him but kept her head high. He rolled his eyes. “Give the poor man a break, he just got in.”

 

“The others knew it was me,” replied Arya as she finally walked past him and into the castle. Gendry quickly followed her, and when they walked in the hallways, maids and guards alike bowed before them.

 

As they reach an empty hallway, Gendry grabbed Arya by the waist and pinned her to the wall, crashing his lips on hers. Her hands went to squeeze his ass and her legs went around his waist, bringing them even closer. She moaned as Gendry kissed her neck, but she pushed him away a little lest they both loose their breath.

 

“I can see that a certain someone was eager to have me back,” said Arya as Gendry let go of her. “Couldn’t you wait until we were in a more private setting? And what’s wrong with the face? Is my lord husband sad that I just denied him a little fun?”

 

“Sadly, this is no joking matter Arya,” replied Gendry as he set her down on the floor. He ran a hand over his face and took a deep breath. “Didn’t you hear about what happened in the North?”

 

“What of it? Did my sister finally realized that her husband is an idiot? What? Tell me!” demanded Arya as Gendry looked up at her. The look in his eyes told her nothing good. “Is it that bad? Come on, spill the beans!”

 

“You might want to sit down for that,” declared the lord as he led her to an empty bedchamber near them. He closed the door and made her sit down on the bed as he produced a scroll out of his pocket. “Your sister and her husband are dead. You brother Bran sent us a raven.”

 

“WHAT?! And my niece and nephew, what happened to them?! Is that what he sent?” yelled Arya as she snatched the scroll from his hands. As she read the words written on the parchment, her body slid on the floor from shock. Her brain refused to see the truth, thinking it was all a grand joke, that her brother was trying to play one of his disgusting game with her again, but it wasn’t the case. She knew it. “How is that possible? Daenerys Targaryen should be dead! Jon told us he killed her and that her stupid dragon took her body away!”

 

“Calm down Arya, you might alert the guards that-“

 

“Calm down?! You want me to CALM DOWN?!” yelled Arya as she kicked the side of the bed. She gripped her hair and tugged on it as she shouted again. “How the fuck should I do that?! My sister is dead, her husband too, both of them killed in their own home! And by who?! The fucking Dragon Queen who I’m pretty sure wants us all dead! She even killed my sister’s children!”

 

“You don’t know that, they might still be alive. I don’t remember her to be a children k-“

 

“Oh now you take her side?! The mad queen’s side?! Don’t you remember what she did? All those innocents she killed with her bloody dragon?” screamed Arya before Gendry interrupted her by putting his hands on her shoulders. He shook his head.

 

“I’m not saying what she did was right, and it wasn’t justified at all. In fact, what she did was horribly wrong, but all those years we had until now made me think about things that I never thought of before,” said Gendry as he caressed Arya’s cheeks. His face turned somber as he spoke next. “We all know what Daenerys Targaryen did in Essos before coming to Westeros, right?”

 

“I don’t see how that can help us here,” uttered Arya as she crossed her arms over her chest, her grey eyes narrowing on Gendry.

 

“It won’t, but think for a moment. Why would she do all those good things on the other side of the Sea, and then do the complete opposite here in Westeros? Why would she free slaves from cities, and then kill innocent in others? It doesn’t make any sense to me,” declared Gendry. He rolled his eyes when he saw how Arya was looking at him. “Don’t look at me like that. I may not be a high born lord like all the others, but I still have a brain and I can use it for things other than fighting and fucking.”

 

“I still don’t see your point here. She still killed those innocents, she was mad. That’s all,” said Arya as she walked to the door, but Gendry stopped her.

 

“I was not finished,” exclaimed Gendry as he grabbed her hand. “Maybe she was mad, maybe she wasn’t. Maybe she was just hurting, and not turning bad like her father. I only knew her briefly just like you, but Iclearly remember her grieving for an old friend at the feast, and even I saw how lonely she was at Winterfell after the fight. Everybody was congratulating your brother, but her? She had lost more than half of her own people, the people who followed her for years, because they chose her and believed in her, and nobody even said anything about it. She certainly didn’t say a word about her loss, in fact she even raised her cup in your honor.”

 

Arya was getting more frustrated each time a word came out of his mouth. She could practically see where this was going, and she didn’t like it one bit.

 

“She was in pain as much as you were when you lost your own father and brother, Arya. Her pain might’ve surpassed yours even. She had dragons, yes, but at the end of the day she was only a lost girl, and all she needed was a push in the right direction not to do all the things she did,” said Gendry as he sat on the bed, pulling Arya on his lap. “My point is, that was a woman who had lost everything and everyone she loved, not a woman who would burn innocents without caring about the consequences. If she did what she did, something happened to her that day. And don’t fucking tell me that those bells were the breaking point, that’s bullshit and you know it, even if you hate the woman.”

 

“I didn’t hate her, but my brother Br-“ started to say Arya when it all came crashing down on her. Her grey orbs widened and she gasped, horrified. She didn’t want to think about it, wanted to think that her last family member was still sane and not twisted like so many others had been before him. But now, Arya realized how stupid she was and that she should’ve told Jon about the conversation she heard between Sansa and Bran, she should’ve told him what their brother had planned all along...

 

“I didn’t want to upset you by saying it myself, but the only person that really benefited from Daenerys Targaryen’s death was your brother,” uttered Gendry as she gripped his arms. “I’m not saying that your sister didn’t too, but look at it that way. Bran is the king now, not a good one mind you, but still a king. What do you think he would be if Daenerys had been the Queen for all those years?”

 

“Nothing. He would be nothing.” 

 

A sudden knock on the door made them jump up in surprise and an old maester came into the room, his face as white as a sheet, a scroll tightly held in his hand.

 

“My lord, my lady,” said the old man as he bowed slightly. His frail hand extended in Gendry’s direction and the lord took it gladly. The maester bowed once again. “If I may take my leave now, the little lord must be waiting to start his lessons in the library.”

 

The lord and lady Baratheon granted his leave to the maester and they finally found themselves alone again, scroll half forgotten as their mind went to their son.

 

“Does he resent me for being gone longer this time?” asked Arya as her eyes fell to the floor, feeling guilty all of a sudden. “I would hate myself if it had to happen again, but I wasn’t planning on my trip being more than a month long.”

 

“He does resent you for not being there at his seventh nameday, but he will never hate you Arya. Orys knows it wasn’t your fault that a huge storm happened, don’t worry,” answered Gendry as he hugged his wife and then separated himself from her as they both heard something fall on the ground. He looked down and there it was, the forgotten scroll they just received. He picked it up reverently, his eyes widening as they fell on the three-headed dragon’s seal keeping the scroll closed.

 

“What do you think it says?” asked Arya in a small voice as Gendry cracked the seal and opened the parchment. She watched him read it, his face reflecting surprise, anger and lastly resolution. Arya took the scroll back from him and started to read it herself. 

 

 

_“To Lord Gendry Baratheon and his Lady Arya née Arya Stark of Winterfell,_

_Did you hear about your dear Sansa’s death yet? And what about the death of the Imp who had the audacity to betray your rightful King and Queen? Don’t be sad, they didn’t suffer for long. Well, not that I could know really. A death by dragon fire will forever be denied to me, and my twin. But they deserved it, them and that stupid Lord Glover._

_Papa looked otherworldly when he cut that bastard’s head with Longclaw._

_It was like Fire was finally dancing in his eyes where there had only been Ice before, a flame so bright that even your pathetic King was scared years ago when he had a glimpse of it. Even better, he decided that he was above everyone else, including the gods, and decided to put an end to House Targaryen. You still loved him as your brother, Lady Arya, when he plotted to have us killed. The bastard knew that my mother was already pregnant with my twin and I, but did it stop him from taking control of our father in order to kill her?_

_You’re both smart, so you know the answer._

_And you’ll be smart to know where this will lead. Queen Daenerys, my mother, didn’t forget that you owe her a lot. She legitimized you as a Baratheon and made you a lord, Gendry. It was a political move from her, I can give you that, but I know she also had another reason. Did you know that your great grandmother on your father’s side was Rhaelle Targaryen, daughter of Aegon V Targaryen and aunt to the Mad King? Nobody even told you that the name you gave your son was the name of the supposedly bastard brother of Aegon the Conqueror?_

_You have Targaryen blood in you, Gendry. You’re our family, whether you like or not. **Ours is the fury** are the words of your House. Are you ready to use that fury to defend your family, **all** of your family, against a selfish and manipulative man? Do you want your son to grow up with Bran as a king, knowing that he’ll never be really free? Knowing that a disgusting idiot might be watching everything he’s doing every second of every day? Or are you going to call your banners and raise your weapons against us?_

_**Fire and Blood** came to Westeros once, it will come again. I do hope we’re not going to count any of you amongst our victims. Should you choose to fight with us, come to Winterfell. Joanna and Elric are eagerly waiting for their aunt and uncle._

_Kind regards,_

_Rhaenyra Targaryen, Princess Of Dragonstone and Heir to the **seven** kingdoms.”_

 

 

 

Arya and Gendry looked at each other and nodded.


	15. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some dragon ass action ;), a subtle hint and a pledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see, dear readers! I’m so sorry that it took me a looooooooong time to write this chapter, but I was debating whether or not actually writing a sex scenes starring our favorite Targaryen couple ._. And as you might’ve noticed by now with the change of Rating, I did ;) It’s a big first in writing for me, so be kind please but still feel free to comment your opinion! 
> 
> No more spoiling the chapter for you now, and enjoy! 
> 
> (this chapter is the longest right now for this story, even longer than chapter 5)

Aegon woke up and his eyes immediately fell on the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Daenerys had her arms and legs wrapped around him, her naked body flush against him and her silver hair splayed all over the pillows. He smiled as she groaned when he tried to get her off of him, and he then chose to kiss her forehead. Daenerys protested some more and buried her face in his neck, her body now coming to cover his completely.

 

“Dany, come on love we have to get up ” said Aegon as his hands squeezed her hips. He came to realize too late that it was a mistake as he felt Daenerys moving against him, her thigh rubbing dangerously close to his very much alert member. He suppressed a moan as she aligned her lower lips with him, her already wet core an amazing sensation as it glided over his member. “Dragons, woman! You’re going to be the death of me!”

 

“I already am,” replied Daenerys as her arms let go of Aegon and her left hand laid on his chest while her right one grabbed his hard member and guided it towards her core. She let out a pleasured gasp as she descended on him and she started to move at a really slow but hard pace when Aegon flipped them over, his dark grey orbs lit with desire as she looked into his eyes. One more powerful thrust from him and she dug her nails into his back, her head then going deeper in the pillows behind her each time she felt him moving in and out of her. “ Faster, Aegon! Faster!”

 

“As my Queen commands,” was Aegon’s reply as he kissed her hard on the mouth, muffling her next cry of pleasure. He left a trail of kisses starting at the corner of Dany’s mouth and down to her neck, and his lips quickly found themselves sucking on her breasts, his queen’s moans of pleasure like music to his ears. She tightened around him even more as his rhythm increased and his hand went to rub her little pink nub right above her entrance. Dany’s ankles dug into his backside as her pleasure built up and he smirked as she grabbed a pillow to cover her face, trying desperately to cover the sounds she was making lest the whole castle heard them. “You asked for it, love. Let them hear you, let them know that you’re mine and only mine.”

 

Daenerys gave up and sent the pillow crashing on the table near the fireplace, the empty pitcher of wine falling on the floor at her action, quickly followed by the two goblets they both used the night before. She grabbed Aegon’s head and stopped his heavenly torture on her breasts, her mouth colliding against his and her teeth nipping him on the lips as he straightened both of them up in bed. Daenerys whimpered as he stopped moving, the frustration of being denied her release quickly overcoming her. Lilac met grey and Aegon leaned his head towards her, their lips locking in a sweet and slow kiss, both of them exploring each other’s mouth again and again as he abruptly moved in her relentlessly, stealing her breath away as he clung to her mouth.

 

Aegon finally let go of Daenerys and her upper body fell on the bed, her back arching and her hips moving in sync with his, the feel of his member filling her completely nearly enough to send her over the edge. Daenerys snapped her eyes open as she felt Aegon’s lips eagerly sucking on her nipples, her hands tugging on his black curls and holding him closer as she came undone with a last powerful thrust from him, his seed spilling inside her as her cries of pleasure echoed in the bedchamber.

 

They both collapsed onto the bed, bodies still connected as their eyes locked and Daenerys smiled as Aegon caressed her cheek.

 

“I hate to be the reasonable one this time,” said Aegon as Daenerys rolled her eyes and snuggled to his side, “but we do have to get up Dany. We mustn’t stay in bed more than necessary.”

 

“You act like you didn’t enjoy yourself my love,” replied Daenerys as she got up, grabbing her dressing gown that was waiting for her on the floor next to the bed. She put in on and walked to her trunk, taking out a revealing Meereenese dress, like the ones she used to wear way before she first came to Westeros. The dress would leave her hips, belly, back and much more uncovered, and she smirked as she waved it towards Aegon. “Do you think I should wear this today?”

 

“Absolutely fucking not,” was Aegon’s sharp reply. His eyes were like two raging storms as he got up and grabbed her by the waist, his thumbs pressing down on her hips in a really pleasurable way. “You’re mine and only mine, so don’t you dare to put that poor excuse of a dress on. Because I swear Dany, I swear, that I will rip it right off of you and fuck you until your legs can’t carry you anymore.”

 

“Is that a promise?” asked Daenerys as her breath quickened and her arms went around his neck. She shuddered as Aegon pulled her flush against him and bit her earlobe just the way she liked, the sensation causing more pleasure than pain.

 

“Aye, my Queen. It is a promise,” whispered Aegon as he kissed her neck, his hand tugging gently on her hair to give him more access to her skin. He bit down hard, eliciting a pained moan out of her, but soon enough she was panting in his arms as his head dipped down on her chest, and she could feel his smile against her skin. “Shhhh love, be quiet.”

 

“You were the one earlier who...” started to say Daenerys, but she never had the chance to finish her sentence.

 

Daenerys was suddenly feeling ill, as if she was gonna throw up, and she did just that as she pushed Aegon away and rushed over to a bucket near the window, emptying her stomach of all its content. Aegon turned pale as he went to her side and got her hair out of her face, so focused on her that he nearly missed the knock on their door.

 

“My Queen, my King” said Greyworm’s voice from the other side of the door. “The Princesses Rhaenyra and Lyanna are waiting for you in the Great Hall. Everyone else is waiting for you.”

 

“Tell them that their Queen is not feeling w-“ started to say Aegon before he was stopped by Daenerys, her head shaking from left to right as she straightened herself.

 

“I’m alright Aegon, just an upset stomach I’m sure,” said Daenerys as she turned around, adressing Greyworm this time, her eyes narrowing even if the Unsullied’s commander couldn’t see her. “May I ask why is everyone waiting for us?”

 

“The King’s cousin is here, my Queen. With the Lord Gendry Baratheon and an old friend.”

 

Ten seconds went by as they processed the news. On the other side of the door, Greyworm was starting to get worried by their lack of response.

 

“My Queen? My King?” asked Greyworm, his feet about to kick the wooden door open when nobody spoke for the next ten minutes.

 

The door was slightly open then, Aegon peering out at the Unsullied’s commander as Daenerys was combing her hair.

 

“Tell the others that we’ll be here shortly,” declared Aegon. Greyworm was about to turn around and carry on the order when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “And would you please ask one of Daenerys’ handmaiden to come? I’m afraid braiding hair isn’t one of my talents.”

 

By the time a young Dothraki girl came into their bedchamber to style Daenerys’ hair, both of them were already dressed and almost ready to go. Aegon was dressed practically all in black, except for the red pattern resembling dragon scales scattered all over his attire, and the red cape lined with white fur clasped around his neck by two shining dragon heads. He automatically grabbed Longclaw and strapped it around him as Daenerys was finally done with her hair.

 

She looked mesmerizing in her red dress, the small fire patterns on it immediately catching his eyes. He could see that a tiny part of her back was uncovered, but it was quickly hidden thanks to the black cape she put on next. Daenerys was eyeing Blackfyre resting against the fireplace, but decided against putting it on too as it would be in her way when she sat down. Instead, she grabbed a dagger with a black dragon’s head and red eyes as a pommel and hid it in her left boot as she smirked at him.

 

“Shall we go now?” asked Daenerys as she took his arm, giving him a kiss on the cheek as they finally got out of their room.

 

One month had passed since they arrived in Winterfell, planning their next move. Daenerys considered taking back Dragonstone for a moment, but the island was far too close to King’s Landing, and she didn’t want to risk her people and dragons as well as her family. She didn’t want them to die for nothing again, not if she could prevent it, and Aegon agreed with her. Nevertheless, the northerners seemed to accept them rather quickly, which was surprising. Having a familiar face in the person of Aegon sure helped a lot, but thanks to Kinvara and the Lord of Light, everyone knew what had transpired years ago. The Targaryens answered to no gods, but Daenerys supposed that they could make an exception this time, what with her and Aegon being alive thanks to him.

 

Finally they arrived at the back door leading to the Great Hall, and in front of it waiting for them was Ghost. His great white form was slumped on the floor as he looked angrily at the northern guards posted on each side of the door, but he immediately stood up as he saw them. His tail wagged happily, but instead of granting each of them with a lick to the face as he was used to do by now, Ghost’s head came to rest on Dany’s stomach and he sniffed once before he closed his eyes and whined a little.

 

“Oh my handsome boy, there you are. You were waiting for us all along, weren’t you?” said Dany as her fingers rubbed the direwolf’s great head in between his ears. Ghost’s red eyes opened again as he looked at her face. She laughed as he wouldn’t move when she tried to walk past him. “Come on Ghost, we have to go.”

 

As soon as they stepped inside the Great Hall, all eyes were on them and everybody stopped talking. Well, not exactly _everyone_.

 

“Mama! Papa!” shouted a small voice coming from the left, and soon enough a tiny blond-haired boy appeared and ran straight towards Daenerys, a flustered Joanna running after her little brother.

 

The young girl was blushing heavily as she looked down, slightly ashamed that she wasn’t able to stop her little brother from speaking such words. Aegon smiled as Daenerys gave the girl a kiss on the forehead and he went to pick up the young boy himself, Elric’s little hands immediately tugging on his beard. The northerners observed the scene, silent, as the Targaryen twins approached their own parents.

 

“You don’t need to feel sorry for what your brother just called us my sweet,” said Daenerys as she hugged Joanna tightly. The red-haired little girl sighed as she hugged the Dragon Queen back and Dany threw a mischievous look towards her daughters. “After all, small children tend to repeat everything they hear, and you and your brother spend a lot of time with our daughters. And with us too.”

 

“Still, it’s wrong of him t-“

 

“Oh hush Joanna,” said Rhaenyra as her hands clasped on her friend’s shoulders. Her eyes were twinkling as she looked at young Elric happily snuggled in her father’s arms, eyes quickly closing. “It doesn’t matter what you two call my parents. We’re family remember?”

 

Joanna blushed some more and went to sit down on the left side, Lyanna following her. Aegon sat next to his raven-haired daughter, passing the sleeping babe to Daenerys as she sat down next to him, both of them in the middle, and then Rhaenyra sat on the last chair to the right. The northern lords and ladies eyed all of them, not quite used to seeing such a sight, but they all sat down too.

 

Daenerys locked eyes with Greyworm and nodded slightly. The Unsullied’s commander gave a signal to his men standing on each side of the Great Hall’s doors to open them, and nobody spoke as four people were escorted inside by northern soldiers, three of them immediately recognized by everyone except the twins, and the last one being a young boy hiding behind the older man of the group, his blue eyes darting everywhere around him.They stopped in the middle of the room and their eyes widened as Greyworm took it upon himself to introduce the Targaryens, even if Aegon and Daenerys thought it was highly unnecessary.

 

“You stand in the presence of the rightful rulers of the Seven Kingdoms, Queen Daenerys Stormborn Of House Targaryen, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains, and King Aegon of House Targaryen, the White Wolf, the Undead, also known as the former King in the North and Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch,” declared Greyworm as the Targaryen twins rolled their eyes. “And their children, princesses to the Seven Kingdoms, Lyanna Targaryen and her twin sister Rhaenyra Targaryen, Princess of Dragonstone and Heir to the Seven Kingdoms.”

 

Someone sniggered as the introductions were made, and Daenerys narrowed her eyes on the last surviving daughter of House Stark as her hands traced soothing circles over little Elric’s back.

 

“Is there something funny, _Lady Arya_?” asked Daenerys as she straightened in her seat. Arya gulped but still held eye contact, as if she was trying to scare her. Dany took on an annoyed expression. “Well? Need I repeat myself?”

 

“She didn’t want to be offensive, your Grace,” said the older man of the group, his kind eyes resting hesitantly on Daenerys. “I’m sure you can understand that?”

 

“Then you must also understand that my cousin is capable of talking for herself. Is she not, Ser Davos?” asked Aegon as he stood up, all eyes on him. His gaze fell on the slightly scared little boy hiding behind his old friend and former advisor and he forced himself to appear less angry. “I’ll ask the same question then, and maybe you’ll answer me. Was there something funny, Lady A-“

 

“You’ve changed, Jon,” said Arya before Aegon could finish his sentence. His eyes took on a darker tint, looking almost black now, and his hand tightened over Longclaw’s pommel. “I mean, you look different than what I remember.”

 

“How could he not?” asked Lyanna as she stood up next to her father, a dangerous fire dancing in her eyes. Arya froze at her next words. “You betrayed him. You, your sister, his friends, you all betrayed him, a pathetic pack of sheep blindly following the orders of a madman. You made him kill my mother.”

 

“I didn’t-“

 

“No you didn’t, that’s true,” said Rhaenyra as she played with her dagger, a smirk on her face as Arya took a step back. “But you might as well did. You knew what your brother was, you knew what he was capable of, but worst of all you knew what he was planning. And yet, you didn’t think about telling anyone. Tell me, would you have told someone about the Three-Eyed Raven’s plan if you knew of my mother’s pregnancy? Or did you want House Targaryen’s end just like your brother?”

 

“Rhaenyra, enough!” exclaimed Daenerys, her free hand grasping her daughter’s arm. “It is not your place nor your sister’s to settle down this argument. You two will have your fun later.”

 

The twins huffed and sat back down, both looking at Arya angrily. The woman let out a sigh of relief, smiling a little as she eyed Aegon.

 

“Don’t look so pleased with yourself,” said Aegon as he cracked his knuckles, smirking as he saw Ghost moving silently behind the small group. “My daughters might’ve been done, but I am not. Are we to assume that you’re here to pledge your loyalty and your House to us, Lord Baratheon?”

 

“Yes, your Grace,” answered Gendry as he shifted nervously on his feet, Ser Davos laughing silently at his behavior.

 

“And why is that?” asked Daenerys, moving the sleeping babe in her arms so that his head rested on her shoulder. “Not that we don’t mind, of course, but what are your reasons? Are you afraid of us? Is that why you chose to rally yourself to House Targaryen?”

 

“It’s not, your Grace. My family is everything to me you see. I don’t know where I’d be without Arya or my son, and I’ll defend them until the day I die. A lot of people believed in Brandon Stark simply because he was the son of the most honorable man that they ever knew, and many more despised you, Queen Daenerys, because the Mad King was your father. But children shouldn’t be accepted or cast away simply because of who their parents are,” stated Gendry as he kneeled on the floor, quickly followed by Arya, their son and Ser Davos. “House Baratheon is yours to command, my King and Queen. We pledge ourselves to your cause, and we will fight by your side just like my ancestor did with yours during the conquest of Westeros. **_Ours is the fury_** are the words of my House, and if you’ll allow me, your Graces, I will use that fury alongside the Fire and Blood of House Targaryen to defend my family, _all_ of my family, against our common enemy until you get back what’s rightfully yours.”

 

“And after that?” asked Aegon, his blood warming up with a strange feeling of belonging.

 

“If the lad is smart, he’ll serve you well until he dies, and his son after him, and his son’s children after that,” stated Ser Davos, pleased at hearing a small chuckle coming from Daenerys.

 

A long silence followed the pledge, during which both Aegon and Daenerys got around the table, after Joanna took her brother from the Queen’s arms of course, and they were now standing in front of Gendry and Arya, the two of them still kneeling.

 

“Arise, both of you,” said Daenerys, pleased to see that the young man she only knew briefly was so confident in his position right now. However, her eyes turned cold as they locked on Arya. “Tell me, _Arya Stark_ , do we have to worry about you changing your mind and siding once again with your brother, the Three-Eyed Raven?”

 

“Seven hells no!” exclaimed Arya as she locked eyes with Dany. “I would never side with him again, never. My own father would be rolling in his grave if he knew that Bran was the one to blame for your...death, after he did everything he could to prevent Robert Baratheon from sending men to kill you, while he was still alive. My father must’ve been protecting you because he knew that Jon would be the last family member you would have in the world, except for your own brother. In my opinion, he might’ve thought that Jon would want to know someone from his birth father’s side, and he didn’t want you to be alone, I think.”

 

“Did you know that, Aegon?” asked Daenerys, eyes filling with tears that she wasn’t about to let loose, not in front of so many people. “Did you know that your uncle tried to protect me?”

 

“No, but I’m glad he did. Now I only wish he would’ve told me about my real parents, and you. Maybe we could’ve been living together, far away from Westeros and its twisted games,” said Aegon, eyes turning sad as he looked at Dany.

 

“Maybe, but everyone would be dead by now, all of them killed by the Night King and a part of his army if it wasn’t for me coming here. All the trials and pains we’ve been through were necessary for us to get where we are now,” stated Daenerys, her hands resting on Aegon’s cheeks now and her lips pressing down on the corner of his mouth. A gagging sound was heard and the Targaryen couple huffed as they turned around, glaring at their daughters.

 

“Dragons please, don’t you indulge yourselves in another face-eating session! We’ve had enough of those on the road,” said Lyanna as every eyes fell on her. “What? I’m telling the truth, even Greyworm could tell you that!”

 

“It is true what the Princess Lyanna says, my Queen,” said Greyworm as an unusual smile appeared on his face. “The King and you seem to like those _face-eating session_ , as the princess says.”

 

Not even a second passed before the entire Great Hall erupted in laughter. Outside, the dragons roared as if to agree with what was just said, and Daenerys rolled her eyes as she felt the amusement rolling off of Drogon. As the noises died down, Dany locked her gaze once again on Arya and smirked.

 

“Aegon told me so many times how you would’ve been the most exited to see my children from up close,” started Daenerys as the last standing daughter of Eddard Stark paled, suddenly less amused. “Tell me, my _Lady_ , would you like to meet my dragons?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get the hint for something? ;) 
> 
> Also the next chapter will pick up right after the event of this one, just so you all know


	16. Targaryen Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The goodest dragon boy in all of Westeros comes down to say hello, and oops there’s a problem with Dany...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings people still holding onto my story despite the chapters coming out so many days apart XD 
> 
> I had my reasons, I swear! But the wait would’ve been even longer because I wanted to write chapter 18 and 19 too and post four chapters at once (cause I planned to make them follow the events of chapter 17 hehe) but I’m a kind person so I decided to post both chapter 16 AND 17 now :) 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

_“Tell me, my **Lady** , would you like to meet my dragons?”_

 

Arya blinked once, twice, and then smiled widely as she caught on to Daenerys’ words.

 

“Wait a minute,” started Arya, eyes going wide at the sudden realization. “Do you mean to tell me that there’s more than one?!”

 

“Oh yes, actually the four of them must’ve been hunting somewhere when you first arrived here, that might be why you didn’t see them,” declared Aegon, smiling as he remembered his first encounter with one of the younger dragons. “I nearly had a heart attack when I saw Rhaenyra’s dragon for the first time.”

 

“Why?” asked Arya, her eyes filled with excitement.

 

“You’ll see,” answered Daenerys as her eyes fell on the little boy hiding behind Ser Davos. She smiled as she leaned down towards him and chuckled when he hid himself more behind the older man. “And that must be young Orys Baratheon. Would you like to come and meet my dragons too? I promise that they won’t hurt any of you for as long as the Mother of Dragons stand by your side.”

 

The black-haired little boy looked at his parents for approval, and once he was sure he had it, his small hand grabbed the outstretched arm Daenerys was offering to him, and off they went, through the Great Hall’s doors towards the North Gate of Winterfell. Commoners and soldiers alike smiled as they saw the group walking. The Targaryen twins were side by side in front of everyone, Ghost trailing happily behind them to Arya’s surprise but nobody else’s, and Aegon was right behind his daughters with Daenerys walking next to him, her left arm held tightly by Orys. Gendry, Arya and Davos were at the back, followed closely by three Dothraki guards.

 

“Jon really has changed. I know I’m repeating myself, but he’s not the same anymore,” stated Arya as Davos chuckled at her side. “He doesn’t carry himself like he used to.”

 

“You’re right, he’s standing tall and proud, like a true King would,” said Davos, eyes filled with pride as he looked at Aegon. Arya threw him a confused look. “You know what I mean. He didn’t want to be a King back when he thought he was only a bastard, someone who couldn’t have anything for his own in his opinion. To the untrained eyes, he might’ve looked confident in his role as King in the North, but he wasn’t. Not completely anyway. All he wanted was for the living to win against the army of the dead, and be done with all the fighting. I myself thought he was going to give up everything when we sailed to White Harbor from Dragonstone, but the Queen kept him in line, and he did the same with her.”

 

“I see,” replied Arya, her sad grey eyes trailing over the one she still considered as her brother despite everything. She really observed the way he was standing, the way his eyes shone brightly as they locked on a massive flying creature, and finally the way he was looking at the Targaryen twins and Daenerys. “He has something better to fight for now. His own family.”

 

They walked some more, stepping through the North Gate of Winterfell, and some ten minutes later they stopped on the side of a wide opening at the center of the Targaryen army’s campement. They could hear the dragons’ roars echoing far above their heads, but the winged creatures where not in sight. Daenerys smiled and leaned down towards Orys.

 

“Which one would you like to see first?” asked Dany, a gentle smile upon her face. The black-haired little boy looked at her in amazement and she chuckled. “Would you like to see my oldest child, Drogon? Or perhaps you would prefer Rhaena, the King’s dragon? Maybe you’d like to see the ones my daughters ride?”

 

“I don’t know, my...Queen. What colors are they?” asked Orys shyly, his blue eyes cast on the ground. Daenerys put her hand on his chin and lifted his head back up.

 

“Don’t be shy little one, I’ve never eaten children who asked me what colors are my dragons,” said Daenerys. She appeared to be thinking hard, a finger on her cheek, and the young Baratheon laughed a little. “Let’s see. Rhaegal has dark green and bronze scales, he really likes to show off his flying skills but not as much as Aeryx. This one is a real attention seeker, even if it’s really hard to miss him in the sky with his golden scales. Drogon is all black, with red scales on the tips of his wings, his snout and back. And then there’s my sweet Rhaena, my only winged daughter. She’s almost like Drogon, but instead of red she’s got white scales, and it almost looks like she has snowflakes on her.”

 

“Mother, which one would you like to see first?” asked Orys as he turned to look at Arya.

 

“I would go for the bigger one,” replied Arya as she winked. Her son jumped happily on the spot and looked back at Daenerys, a big smile on his face.

 

The little boy didn’t need to say anything. Dany reached out to her son immediately, ignoring her sudden dizziness, and smiled as she saw Drogon appear on the horizon, chased by his three younger siblings. Her biggest son flew straight down, and his landing made the ground shake as if an earthquake was happening. His long neck stretched and a mighty roar came out from him, making the ground tremble again as his mother stepped towards him.

 

Dany’s small hands came to rest right in between Drogon’s nostrils, her head coming along with it, and she smiled as her biggest child let out a small crooning sound, a simple gesture only reserved for her. The smoldering red pit he had for eyes opened themselves again when he felt someone approach, and a low growl came out of his throat before Daenerys hit him lightly on the snout.

 

“Be good Drogon, he’s just a child. Don’t make your mother a liar and attack him with me right next to you,” chided Daenerys, laughing as Drogon grumbled in annoyance. Her son then flopped down on the grass in true dragon fashion, his tail swishing behind him and his head crashing on the floor with a thud. Dany extended her hand and smiled at Orys who had retreated behind his mother. “Come here, both of you.”

 

Arya strode forward with excitement while her son was clinging to her, eyeing the massive creature worriedly now that he saw how big it really was. The last daughter of House Stark stopped just behind Daenerys and waited, speechless as the dragon wriggled slightly on the grass to approach her. A puff of smoke came out of his nostrils as he sniffed her, and then Arya realized it wasn’t her who had caught the interest of the Mother of Dragons’ biggest child.

 

Drogon was stretching his neck a little more, suddenly bumping in a surprisingly gentle way against Orys, and Daenerys smiled as she put her hand on the side of her son’s jaw, his pupils slightly dilating as his eyes were locked on the seven year old boy.

 

“Drogon can smell the Targaryen blood in you little one,” said Daenerys, pleased as Orys finally gathered the courage to put his hand up in the air, trembling a little as he felt Drogon’s hot scales on the tips of his fingers. “Although, you having Targaryen blood wouldn’t be enough for him not to hurt you if I wasn’t there. It was me telling him that you’re not a threat that helped.”

 

“I’m not a threat you say?” asked Arya, her hand resting in a challenging way over Needle.

 

“Careful here, my Lady. I would like to remind you where you stand,” replied Daenerys as she bent down and moved her dress up a little, showing Arya the hidden dagger in her boot. “I’m not as ignorant in the art of fighting with weapons as I was years ago. And you wouldn’t have the time to draw your weapon as Drogon would burn you first.”

 

“I was just asking,” uttered Arya as she stepped away from Drogon, her eyes now fixed on his three flying siblings overhead. “Which one is Jon’s again?”

 

“She’s the black and white one. Her name is Rhaena,” said Aegon, smiling as his dragon flew near the ground, but not near enough to rattle the ground like Drogon did. “And I would like you to call me by my true name. It’s Aegon, not Jon.”

 

“Then I’d like you all to stop calling me a Lady.”

 

“Isn’t that what you are? Lady Arya of House Baratheon, née Stark?” asked Rhaenyra, a big smirk on her face as Arya scowled at her.

 

However, before the grey-eyed woman could move towards the Targaryen princess, the sound of someone hitting the floor echoed behind her. In a slow movement, Arya turned around and her eyes widened as they locked on Daenerys lying on the grass, her eyes closed and body still, even when Ghost came and licked the side of her face relentlessly.

 

“DANY!” screamed Aegon, his face taken over by panic as he rushed passed Arya. He got down on his knees, two shaky fingers pressing down lightly on Daenerys’s throat, and let out a huge sigh of relief as he finally found a heartbeat. His hands grabbed Dany’s head gently. “Come on love, wake up!”

 

But she didn’t, and that scared the shit out of everyone. Drogon groaned as if he was in pain and his siblings answered in the same anguished manner, flying even closer to the ground, each of them hopping to see what was wrong with their mother.

 

“A horse, for the Khaleesi,” said a tall black-haired Dothraki coming from the campement, eyes frowning as he saw Daenerys unmoving.

 

Aegon didn’t waste one more second as he practically jumped on the horse, positioned Daenerys right in front of him so that his arms could hold her upright despite her being unconscious, and the grey stallion he was on galloped as fast as he could towards Winterfell. The twins didn’t waste any time either and grabbed two horses nearby, trailing after their father, and everybody else ran.

 

When Arya, Gendry, their son and Davos arrived inside the walls of Winterfell and tried to ask about the whereabouts of the Targaryen family, all they got for answers were a mute Greyworm refusing to say anything and some dangerous looking Dothraki eyeing them suspiciously.

 

Feeling defeated, they all sat down on some stairs leading to the battlements. They were all silent until they heard Ghost howling from inside the castle, and they looked at each other worriedly.

 

“Mom, do you think the Queen will be fine?” asked Orys, his head resting on his mother’s lap.

 

The little boy’s parents locked eyes, unsure about the answer they should give to their son. Thankfully, Davos was here.

 

“Don’t worry my boy, the Queen is strong,” started Davos as he squeezed the little boy’s shoulder gently. “She must have an illness that can be simply cured, a mild thing. Don’t worry Orys, the world can’t get rid of the Mother of Dragons that easily.”


	17. The New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some very exciting news, and ooooooh is that a proposal? Who knows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is chapter 17!
> 
> I don’t know what to say without giving too much away (even if you pretty much guessed what would happen anyway XD ) so I’ll shut up now and let you enjoy the chapter :) 
> 
> See you next time!

Walking back and forth in front of his own chambers, eyes glancing worriedly towards the door every five seconds, Aegon decided he had done enough waiting. To him it felt like days had passed since he stormed through Winterfell with a passed out Daenerys in his arms, and even longer since he put her on their shared bed as old Dothraki women kicked him out of the room, when in reality not even an hour had passed.

 

Ghost was constantly scratching the door with his paws, whining every ten seconds as his nose was glued to the small space between the door and the floor. Lyanna and Rhaenyra were cuddling each other against the wall, their eyes locked on the door in front of them, a scarred and worried expression on their faces.

 

Aegon was about to kick the door open himself when someone from inside opened it before he could do any damage, and he came face to face with an old smiling Dothraki woman. It threw him off a little, but he forgot all about the woman when he saw that Daenerys was awake on their bed, now dressed in a white sleeping gown. The twins were about to follow him inside when they were stopped.

 

“The Khaleesi wants privacy with her King,” said the old Dothraki woman as Aegon stepped forward and the twins huffed, crossing their arms over their chest. “The Princesses can go in when the Khaleesi says they can.”

 

The rest of the old woman’s words were lost to Aegon as he closed the door behind him and rushed to Dany’s side, tears of joy rolling down his face as he grabbed her warm hand. He sat down on the side of the bed and put his forehead against Dany’s, relieved that she seemed to be doing fine.

 

“Don’t you ever do that to me again Dany,” said Aegon as he pressed two soft kisses on Daenerys’ cheeks, warmth spreading through him as she started to laugh. “I’m serious, the girls and I thought you were going to die.”

 

“What I have won’t kill me my love. Here, give me your hand,” said Dany, giggling as Aegon looked at her suspiciously. “Oh, don’t be a big baby and give me your hand. I promise I’m not trying to have my way with you, for now anyway.”

 

She winked and he rolled his eyes, finally letting Dany grab his hand. He smiled as Daenerys kissed him tenderly, his fingers coming to rest on her abdomen as she put them there, her own tracing circles on the back of his hand. A little lost at the moment, he didn’t know what he was supposed to be touching until he felt _it_. There, ever so small but oh so sweetly present right where hours ago he had kissed Dany, was a bump.

 

Aegon’s heart skipped a beat and he looked up, eyes filled with tears again as Dany flashed him a blinding smile.

 

“Is that-Are you?” tried to ask Aegon as he was unable to align more than two words, overwhelmed by the news.

 

“Yes Aegon, you’re going to be a father. Again,” replied Daenerys, her own tears of joy running down her face as Aegon hugged her. She clung to him tightly, her face buried on his neck. “I cried every night when the girls were born, thinking that if everything was different you could’ve been right next to me, watching them grow up like I did. But you’re here now, the best father Lyanna and Rhaenyra could ever ask for, and you’ll love this one just as much as you love them.”

 

“And no one will crush our happiness, not this time,” stated Aegon. He then put his right ear against Dany’s stomach, his hands gently tapping down on it. “Hey there little one. I don’t know if you can hear me, but your Papa just wanted to tell you that he loves you so much already. Mama is crying, but I think that’s just normal for pregnant women.”

 

“Oh hush you idiot,” said Dany as she slapped him on the shoulder, wiping the tears on her face with her hands afterwards. Her smile grew as she watched Aegon give small kisses to her stomach, amazed at the scene she thought she would never see, until a very familiar whining sound echoed on the other side of the door. “Someone’s a little impatient today.”

 

“I think he knew about it way before any of us did, Dany. He just wants to make sure that you’re fine,” declared Aegon, standing up and opening the door. He rolled his eyes as Ghost nearly knocked him off his feet, sprinting towards Daenerys as fast as he could, and he finally set his eyes on his daughters. “Come on girls, you can come in.”

 

“MAMA!”

 

The twins rushed to their mother’s side, Lyanna stepping on Ghost’s tail on her way there and they proceeded to crush Daenerys into a big hug. Rhaenyra observed every part of her mother’s body that was out for the eye to see, checking if everything was alright and breathing out heavily as her head came to rest on Dany’s lap once she was done.

 

“Are you okay now mama?” asked Lyanna as she scratched behind Ghost’s ear in apology for stepping on his tail. The direwolf then flopped on the floor in front of the bed. “You’re not going to die, are you?”

 

“No I’m not Lya. If I remember correctly, I’m still alive even after birthing twins, so carrying your little brother or sister won’t kill me. Right, Aegon?” said Daenerys, laughing at the dumbfounded expression now appearing on her daughter’s face.

 

“Excuse me, but what did you say?” asked Rhaenyra who completely missed what was just said, confused when she saw how shocked Lyanna was. “Mama, what did you say?”

 

“Dragons Rhae, we’re going to be big sisters! Mama’s pregnant!” yelled out Lyanna as she jumped up and started to dance happily around the room. “Can you believe that Rhae?! Big sisters, us!”

 

“Is that why you started to eat barely cooked meat?” asked Rhaenyra, joining her twin as she too danced around cheerfully. Dany looked surprised for a moment, but she nodded all the same. “We’re not going to be the babies of the family anymore!”

 

“That’s not true,” said Aegon as he grabbed his daughters and held them protectively against him, giving each of them a kiss on the head. “I might not have been there from the beginning, but I’ll be there until the end, and you’ll always be my babies.”

 

“PAPA!”

 

The girls’ protest fell on deaf ears as the door to the chambers opened, Greyworm standing uncertainly in the hallway. He let out a small sigh of relief as Daenerys smiled at him, pleased to see for himself that his Queen didn’t seem to be taken over by some mysterious illness.

 

“What is it Greyworm? Did something happen outside?”asked Aegon, confused as he couldn’t determine what the Unsullied’s commander’s expression meant.

 

“I’m afraid not, but people are asking questions,” replied Greyworm, shifting on his feet. He locked eyes with Aegon. “Everyone saw you carrying the Queen inside while she was unconscious. The lords, ladies and people are worried, even your cousin and her family.”

 

“What do you think Dany? Should we tell them? I don’t really know how the entire **announcing to the people that their Queen is pregnant again** goes, especially considering that...”

 

Aegon suddenly stopped talking, deep in his own thoughts when the realization hit him. He shook his head, rolled his eyes at his own forgetfulness and walked back to Daenerys. Slowly, Aegon grabbed her hand and got down on one knee, perfectly aware of three very audible intake of breath behind him, but pleased by the reaction that he got from Dany before any words could come out of his mouth. Her eyes were wide open, shining like the two perfect orbs they were and her free hand was covering her mouth as he kissed the other one tenderly.

 

“Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen,” started Aegon as he rubbed soothing circles on the back of Dany’s hand with his thumbs. “There was a time when I thought that being a bastard would mean that nothing would be easy for me, that I would have to work harder than anyone to earn what I was given. When I joined the Night’s Watch, I swore that I wouldn’t have a wife and bring no children of mine into this world. I renounced to all of that, but as you know the vows I swore could only end by my own death, so they did. And I became King in the North, still convinced that I would never get what I once swore to never have. But then, we received a raven from a foreign Queen who grew up on the other side of the sea despite being born on the very same island that she set foot on in order to reclaim her birthright.”

 

Tears were starting to fall from Dany’s face once again and Aegon was sure that he could hear their twins jumping on the spot with happiness. He took a deep breath.

 

“My first thought of her when I saw this tiny woman on this great black throne, was that she was the most beautiful woman I ever saw in my entire life. The second was that she was extremely stubborn and annoying,” continued to say Aegon as Daenerys laughed at his declaration. “Despite our disagreements, despite our differences, we grew on each other and came to love one another. I was a fool to reject you when you needed me the most, after all I knew that I still loved you despite our shared blood. I never stopped loving you, and I never will. Destiny made it so that I could never ask you that question when I intended to, but I’m here by your side now and it’s all that matters. You probably know what I’m trying to ask by now, but I’ll say it anyway. Will you marry me, Dany?”

 

Silence. Daenerys was looking at him as she was crying tears of happiness, laughing almost at times, but still no answer for Aegon. It worried him a little.

 

“Dany?”

 

Aegon wanted to say more, to ask her another question but she took his opportunity away as her hands grabbed him by the collar and their lips met in a deep and passionate kiss. Dany’s lips parted and his tongue darted inside her mouth, a small groan echoing from deep within his throat as she let out a little moan of pleasure. He could feel himself growing hard but he knew they had to stop, so Aegon moved slightly away from Daenerys, a big smile on his face.

 

“Was that a yes or should I pack my things and get up to leave?”asked Aegon, laughing loudly as Daenerys tugged on his upper body and he found himself in her possessive embrace with his head resting just below her chin.

 

“Don’t even think about it Aegon,” growled Daenerys, her hands then grabbing Aegon’s head to have him looking at her. “I’ll marry you tomorrow if it means that you’ll stop those horrible thoughts of yours. You’re mine and only mine, understood?”

 

As if agreeing with his mother, Drogon roared outside and flew near the buildings of Winterfell, the walls trembling a little on his way. Aegon chuckled as he gave Dany a short kiss on the lips, turning his head back towards the other people in the room. Greyworm had a small smile on his face and the twins were hugging each other, dancing happily in front of the door as Ghost ran in a circle around them.

 

“Gather everyone in the Great Hall and tell them their King and Queen will be arriving shortly,” said Daenerys as she pushed the furs away from her body. Greyworm nodded and practically ran away from the room as Aegon threw her a concerned look. “What? I’m pregnant, not dying.”

 

“And that’s our cue Lya,” said Rhaenyra as she dragged her twin away. “We’re going ahead of you! Take your time, but please no more intimate wrestling match ok?”

 

“Get out!”

 

The Targaryen twins giggled as they fled from the room, avoiding the pillow that their father threw at them as he yelled. Aegon rolled his eyes as he closed the door, walking back to Daenerys in order to help her out of the bed. Although she swatted his hands away playfully, Dany still grabbed them and purposely let herself fall on him, her body colliding against his as her arms wrapped around his neck. A knowing smile appeared on her face as she felt something hard through his pants and her fingers hovered over it before she was stopped when Aegon stepped away from her.

 

“You’ll have me in all the ways you want later Dany. Everyone will know what we’re doing if we don’t hurry up,” said Aegon, gasping as Daenerys boldly took his growing bulge in hand. He hissed as her hand worked on him harder. “Dany! Stop it now or-“

 

“Or what? Let them wait for us a little longer,” whispered Dany as she bit gently down on his neck, pleased as she felt his hands grabbing her ass. Her lilac eyes met his grey orbs and she smirked. “Surely they won’t be as angry at you as I’ll be if you don’t get rid of your clothes right now, will they?”

 

The Queen’s laugh echoed off the walls of Winterfell as her King locked the door as quickly as he never did before, and it was only an hour and a half later that they emerged from their chambers, both smiling wildly. They were standing in front of the closed doors leading to the Great Hall, silently laughing as they could hear everyone complaining about them being late.

 

And then the doors opened.


	18. The Mad Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooh is someone getting mad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s face it, at least some of you wanted to know how Bran the Broken Bitch is doing right? Well, here it is and I hope you enjoy it :)

_Fire._ Fire was all around him as he walked and not rolled inside the familiar walls of the Red Keep. He didn’t know why he was here, but he kept walking anyway. He wanted to know how and why his castle was up in flames. He wanted to know why he was forced to watch everything burn, anger surging through him as he heard a dragon roar somewhere in the sky, followed by another one and that’s when he saw them.

 

Bran came to a stop as he reached the painted map of Westeros on the ground, confidentthat he couldn’t get hurt in his own vision as a black dragon landed heavily on the castle’s walls while another golden one stayed in the sky, sending bricks and rocks flying everywhere. _Drogon, how nice of him to show up. You look bigger but it doesn’t matter. You can’t hurt me here,_ thought Bran as a maniac’s laugh threatened to come out of him.

 

He started to laugh like a madman when the dragon opened its mouth, thinking himself immune to the fire in this world that wasn’t real, but he quickly realized his mistake. The beast opened its eyes and Bran took many step back as two massive icy blue eyes locked on him, as if the dragon knew he was right there. _That’s not Drogon..._

 

Just as the thought crossed his mind, a massive jet of black and white flames came his way. He stood his ground, expecting nothing more than for the dragon’s fire to bypass him. But, as his eyes searched the dragon’s back and fell on a black-haired man that he knew all too well, he felt his skin burning and an immense pain overtook his entire being as he blacked out.

 

“Your Grace...”

 

His body felt numb and he couldn’t feel his hands anymore.

 

“Your Grace...”

 

Maybe he was dying?

 

“YOUR GRACE!”

 

Bran came back to himself suddenly as a pained scream came out of him, his clothes sticking to his skin that still felt like it was melting. His blue eyes locked on Podrick Payne and Samwell Tarly standing in front of him, both of them looking worried and standing not as close to him as they usually did.

 

“Your Grace, w-w-what happened to your clothes?” bravely asked Sam as he took a tentative step forward, flinching as Bran threw him a dark glare.

 

“What do you mean my clothes? They’re perfectly fine,” snapped Bran as he tried to move his arm again, but regretted even trying as he felt like his skin was getting ripped right off of him and he let out another scream. “Help me Samwell! You’re the Archmaester, are you not?! Then help your King and stop looking at him like he grew another head!”

 

“B-b-but your Grace, can’t you see the state that you’re in?” asked Podrick as he came to stand behind Sam. Bran started to feel more irritated by the second when the knight spoke again. “We can see that your skin is all red and your clothes are burnt, Your Grace.”

 

Slowly, Bran looked down at himself and a laugh escaped him. But not the kind somebody would let out as his friend would tell a joke, oh no. The laugh that came from King Bran the broken was one of a madman who was just about hanging on to his last thread of sanity as his “friends” were watching him, stepping back silently. He suddenly threw his head back and looked to the sky above him.

 

“Is this your way of repaying your savior?! IS THAT HOW YOU TREAT THE ALL POWERFUL THREE-EYED RAVEN?” yelled out Bran as he started to slam the back of his head constantly on the tree behind him. “YOU SHOULD BE BOWING DOWN BEFORE ME, YOU USELESS OLD GODS! I’m the one who brought peace back to the realm by getting rid of that foreign whore, by getting rid of the Targaryen line! WHY WOULD YOU RUIN EVERYTHING I DID AND HELP THEM RISE TO POWER AGAIN?!”

 

He suddenly looked at the retreating forms of Podrick and Sam, a mad glint passing through his eyes. Why did he even keep them at his side, those good for nothing idiots? Who needed advisors when you could have access to your enemies’ plan even before they made them a reality?

 

“Your Grace!” yelled the panting voice of the only known swordswoman. Bran grunted in annoyance as she stopped right before him, her blue eyes widening at his state as she held out a small piece of paper. “News, from your sister. I found it already open where the ravens are kept.”

 

The Three-Eyed Raven fixed his hard glare onto Samwell, the man whimpering as he took even more steps back. _What a pathetic idiot,_ thought Bran. _I’ll get rid of him first, but I’ll keep him around only long enough for him to heal his King._

 

Three hours later the small council (excluding Bronn) was sitting awkwardly around the usual table used for the many reunions concerning the realms. Bran was entirely wrapped in white bandages, a thin clothing attire over his body and nobody dared to look at him anymore.

 

“Well? There’s news about my sister, tell me!” shouted Bran as Brienne watched him wearily before taking out the received piece of parchment. “TELL ME NOW! I want to know why her ungrateful ass and her useless lord husband are not here now to protect their rightful King!”

 

“Well,” started Brienne uncertainly, beads of sweat slowly starting to form on her forehead. Bran tapped his fingers on the arms of his wheelchair before she started to speak again. “It says here that your sister and her family did leave Storm’s End, leaving the castle in the hands of one of their bannerman. It doesn’t say which one, but...it does say that they were seen going North but they didn’t stop at King’s Landing as you already guessed-“

 

“STOP BEATING AROUND THE BUSH AND TELL ME FRANKLY WHY MY STUPID SISTER ISN’T HERE!!!” shrieked Bran. His eyes moved from Brienne to Sam, both of them glancing at each other worriedly and the realization came to him. “The little bitch went to Winterfell didn’t she?!”

 

He didn’t need them to answer him, he already knew. _Fucking useless bitch,_ thought Bran as he gripped the arms of his wheelchair even tighter. _I should’ve killed her and that stupid bastard she has for a husband when I had the chance._

 

“I’LL KILL THEM ALL, DO YOU HEAR ME UP THERE?!” shouted Bran as he trashed around, eyes no longer focused on anything. “I’LL KILL THAT BITCH OF A SISTER AND HER FAMILY, BUT NOT BEFORE I MAKE HER WATCH AS HER HUSBAND AND SON DIE IN FRONT OF HER EYES! And then I’ll kill the foreign whore that calls herself Queen, along with that bastard cousin of mine and their children! I’LL KILL THEM ALL!!! DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME?!”

 

Bran’s unfocused eyes flew over Samwell Tarly once again and he snarled, making everybody flinch as he spoke again.

 

“YOU! Send words to Bronn that I want him to bring his fucking ass back to King’s Landing, but not before he sends someone to kill those bastards in Winterfell. Do I make myself clear?!” shouted Bran, his hands colliding hard against the table in front of him when he didn’t get the answer he wanted. “I said, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?”

 

“O-o-of course, Your Grace. I’ll go write the message right away,” replied Sam as he got up, but not without bumping into the table, scurrying away like a scared mouse once he was on his own two feet.

 

Leaving her old friend and former squire behind to deal with Bran, Brienne ran after the Archmaester and as she judged that they were far enough so that nobody of importance was around to hear them, she grabbed Sam’s arm and pinned him to the wall with one arm only.

 

“W-w-what are you doing? I need to deliver the King’s message to Lord Bronn of-“

 

“Oh shut your fucking mouth will you?! Don’t you see what he’s turning into?” asked Brienne as she released Sam. “Are you that stupid? Do you only care about your own family?! Is that why you’ve been licking the King’s bloody ass every time he asks you to do something?!”

 

“I-I-I don’t lick anybody’s...ass!” shrieked Samwell as he straightened himself, seeming to gain some sort of courage back in him. “And y-you’re one to talk! You serve him as much as I do, you should be doing something about him too!”

 

“I can’t and you know that! He’ll kill you know who if I do anything against him,” replied Brienne as she slumped on the floor, her hands covering her face. “I’m sorry it’s just that I’ve had enough. I can’t bear it anymore. He was actually nice to us years ago but now that they’re back...it’s like he always had this crazy double personality hidden away inside of him...”

 

“We’ll have to wait and see Brienne. We can’t do anything now except everything he tells us to do, to protect our family,” said Samwell as he put a hand on Brienne’s shoulder. He squeaked as she batted his hand away and got back up, shoving him away from her. “Wait and see how things turn out. That’s all we can do for now my friend.”

 

“Wait and see you say?! We’ve already done that and it got the rightful Queen killed by her own lover,” screamed Brienne as she started to walk away. “We’ve already done nothing Sam. I’m not going to stand by like a stupid pigeon and hope that those dragons don’t come to kill us all. I don’t want to be on the wrong side when they come for the King’s head. Because believe me, they will.”


End file.
